


Code 08

by royalsunsets



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunsets/pseuds/royalsunsets
Summary: Four years on the line comes down to this very moment. CIFs 2018 Basketball Championship. The only thing in the way of Nayeon getting that full-ride scholarship to her dream school is the opponent and the basket.





	1. Code One

**Author's Note:**

> 2yeon is just too freaking hot, ya'll seen their eye candy special stage for Fantasy Park yeah? That kinda inspired me to write this  -KH

The day has come. The gymnasium full of basketball enthusiasts all gather around to come support the Golden Lions for their CIFs 2018 Basketball Championship. 

Cheers roaring all around the gymnasium anticipating for the Golden Lion's captain and point guard, Im Nayeon to drive to the basket for another shot without getting blocked by their rival, the Red Hawks. Sweat beads slowly dripping down her forehead, Nayeon double crosses and heads for the basket above her.

"IN GOES THE SHOT, ANOTHER SCORE FOR THE LIONS!" Half the gymnasium causes a large ruckus, waving around their banners and throwing their popcorn and snacks everywhere, whereas the opposing team coos "awhs" and sits down defeatedly on the bleachers.

"LIONS LEADING BY 3 POINTS!!!!!! T-MINUS 0:24 SECONDS, HOW WILL THE LIONS DEFEND THEIR CROWN OF THE LADIES BASKETBALL CHAMPIONSHIP 7 YEARS RUNNING?!" the announcer enthusiastically roars in the mic.

Nayeon smirks and huddles back into defense mode, seeing the scoreboard above her. Her basketball coach of four years, Hirai Momo gives her a little thumbs up as she crosses her arms across her chest.

This is Coach Momo's last game with the Lions. Coaching here for seven years, and winning all seven looks spectacular on a resume. Leaving this school and transferring to a University is her next step, after this year. Looking at the judging table, Nayeon eyes the variety of universities' basketball directors. Knowing that she's doing her part well on the team, there's satisfied expressions splattered all over their faces.

She looks carefully at Chou Tzuyu, head coach of Vardana Vultures, University of Nevada, as she jots down some notes on her iPad as she pushes her glasses right above her nose bridge. 

Nayeon looks back at her coach as she's yelling a play. "CODE 04! GET IN POSITIONS LADIES, LET'S BRING IT HOME!" Momo claps as she licks her lips and eyes the scoreboard. "04 04! SANA, SWITCH WITH JIHYO!" Nayeon yelled as she guides her teammates into a tight defense play.

Returning her attention to the opposing team ahead of her, the blue haired girl, the best player/point guard on the Hawks team, skillfully dribbles the ball between her legs as she slowly walks towards Nayeon's defensive side of the court. Eyeing the opponent, Nayeon quickly uses her large hands to try to swipe the ball away from her but fails to do so. Repeating the action, the opponent passes the ball to her teammate until she retrieves it last second, moving pass the defense system perfectly, making an easy lay-up shot.  

"ANOTHER POINT FOR THE HAWKS! THE SCORE IS NECK AND NECK! 76-75! HOW WILL THIS GAME END?!" the announcer screamed, grabbing a tissue to wipe his face. Now, the Lions supporters groan and sat down as the Hawks side of the gymnasium screeched with happiness, knowing they have a fair shot at winning this championship. 

"TIME-OUT!" Momo screamed, showing a 'T' with her hands. 

"Time out, Gold" The referee showed the statistics table. The blue haired girl smirks and winks at Nayeon before returning to her side of the court, to her teammates and coach. Nayeon, confused she replied with a disgusted face as Momo got her attention. Fetching her whiteboard, Momo draws the offense play that the girls on the team just learned 2 days ago. Nayeon widened her eyes. 

"We perfected Code 08 in two days, this... this play.. is our ticket on winning this game. Jihyo, you go under the basket to receive the ball if Nayeon decides to throws it you and fan back out to the wings for that 3.... Mina, you screen anyone who dares to attempt to get in Nayeon's way, and Nayeon will head straight for the easy lay-up. And Chaeyoung, make sure to stay on the opposite wing of Jihyo in case she's stuck for that 3-pointer, and Sana, stay in the post and watch out for Nayeon so no one can mess up our play. We're way too close, ladies, the golden trophy is right at our fingertips. Whatever happens in the next 11 seconds, just know that this is the best team I have ever coached. We got this ladies, just how we practiced. Hands in." Momo encouraged the girls as she feels slaps of hands on top of hers, making eye contact to her winning player.

Nayeon nods her head and yells on top of her lungs, "LIONS LIONS LIONS!" The rest of the crowd and teammates completes the chant that everyone knows and loves, "FIGHT TO THE FINISH!" 

And with that, the five players return on the court, Mina passes the ball to Nayeon as the ref blows on the whistle. Nayeon looks at the clock, 11..10..9... Nayeon rushes down the court full speed, not batting an eyelash.

Looking at the left wing, she sees Jihyo perfectly running from the opposite side to the wing she was told to but then, Jihyo was blocked by a player. Looking to her right, she sees Chaeyoung fighting off a tall defensive player and can't get any access of the ball.

Within seconds, she sees Mina running towards her, putting her arms up to her chest and screening the players who's preventing Nayeon from scoring. With that, Nayeon spins around Mina's screen, away from the defensive opponent and swiftly drives towards the basket, passing by the blue haired girl that was blocking Sana from getting the ball. As Nayeon goes up for the winning shot, her right forearm was connected by an agressive, intentional foul from the opposite team making her arm pull back. 

A whistle was blown. "FOUL! HAWKS!" Thunders of hatred screams from the Lions supporters were aimed at the blue haired girl who watched Nayeon as she hits the floor. Nayeon yelped in pain as her team rushes to her. Curled up into fetal position, Nayeon holds her forearm carefully as Coach Momo rushes to her. 

"Everyone, clear out. Let her breathe!" Momo said, worried about the younger girl. Checking her player's arm, Nayeon hisses as Momo slightly moves it. "Your forearm muscle is strained, you can't play Nayeon." Nayeon winces as she tries to get up. "Coach, I have less than.... 4 seconds. I can do it... plus I have two free shots. We can still... win this game." Nayeon huffed out in between breaths.

Momo shakes her head. She knew how risky this is. But she also knew how hard Nayeon's worked on the court, she puts in more effort more than anyone. She doubles her practice time and stays with coach when there's an upcoming game constantly shooting free throws and 3-pointers, perfecting her accuracy. Momo knows how bad Nayeon wants this win, this win can decide her future right here, right now. Everything shows.

"Are you completely sure about this, once you're up, you're in it to win it." Nayeon shakes her head as she tries to get up. With the help of Momo's grip, Nayeon stands up and she hears the entire gymnasium cheer and clap. 

"I'll win this for us, for our school." Momo grabs the back of her head and brings it towards hers. "We worked way too hard to let the other team take it away from us. Remember to relax your wrist, you always tighten your left when you shoot. Two easy free throws and we'll win no doubt about it. You got this kid." 

Nayeon nods her head as she sees the determination in Coach Momo's eyes. "Thanks for being my basketball mentor, I couldn't have made it here without you." Momo nods and backtracks back to her position on the sidelines. The rest of her team helps her up as she regains her strength. The ref blows a whistle as everyon lines up outside the key. Nayeon dribbles lightly with her left hand while holding her forearm close to her side, trying not to strain it anymore.

The entire gymnasium is dead silent. Not a single sound is heard, only the reverberation of the basketball hitting the floor. Nayeon takes a deep breath in and releases the ball with her left hand, flexing her wrist lightly as she's told to. 

And the crowd goes bezerk, it's an automatic win at this point. 77-75, Lions leading. Families are hugging and classmates jumping up and down, snapchatting the experience. 'AND IT'S GOOD! 77 POINTS FOR THE LIONS!!!! LOOKS LIKE THEY'RE FIGHTING TO THE FINISH AFTER ALL!"

Nayeon lets out a deep exhale as she smiles and raises her left arm in the air. Coach Momo crouches down into a squat position and puts her head down. Nayeon looks over and knew she was crying. It's another win for the Golden Lions 8 years in a row. As the referee blows the whistle again, Nayeon readies herself and shoots another. Same process... quiet arena, the echoes of the basketball resonates throughout the entire building. Nayeon releases it and....

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE 78 POINTS FOR THE LIONS WITH ONLY 4 SECONDS LEFT IN THE GAME! AS EXPECTED FROM OUR FAVORITE POINT GUARD, IM NAYEON!" Nayeon holds back her tears as she sees everybody in the stands chanting her name, "IM NAYEON, IM NAYEON, IM NAYEON!" 

Now.. with 3.84 seconds left in the game. Nayeon decided to let Jihyo take the last 3-pointer of the CIF season. As the ref blows the whistle, Nayeon dribbles once and yells out Jihyo's name as loud as she can. "JIHYO, TAKE. THE. SHOOOOT!" Nayeon throws an overhead pass with one arm and Jihyo's body reacts perfectly. With the perfect bend of the elbow, and the flex of the light wrist....

SWISH.

The entire Lions supporters scream and rushes down the bleachers. Carrying Nayeon and Jihyo up on their shoulders. Giggling at their movie moment, Nayeon forgets the pain for a little bit and smiles with her best friend on the team as they're raised 6 feet up in the air. Coach Momo fights through the sea of people holding the CIF Gold Championship Trophy and chants, "Li-ons, Li-ons" and the crowd follows.

Momo reaches the two girls and hands Nayeon the trophy. Nayeon retrieves it and reaches over to Jihyo to help her hold it up, showing the winning trophy. Everyone cheers and claps along. 

"AND THERE WE HAVE IT FOLKS, UNDER THE LEADERSHIP OF HIRAI MOMO, OUR BELOVED BACKETBALL DIRECTOR TAKES HOME YET AGAIN ANOTHER WIN FOR THE GOLDEN LIONS! 8 CONSECUTIVES YEARS, CONGRATULATIONS COACH!" The announcer screamed, making everyone else hyped. Momo blushes and screams out, "AFTER-PARTY AT MINA'S HOUSE EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone in the crowd hollers and celebrates. 

Eventually, the adrenaline dies down and Jihyo and Nayeon finally touches the floor again. Momo waited for the half court area to clear out before walking over to her two MVPs and hugged them individually. Even if Momo didn't say anything yet, Nayeon knew how she felt, everything was written in her eyes. Their coach-player relationship is very tight, everyone in the school knows that. 

"You guys started and finished great together. Thank you for making my last year memorable. Let's go celebrate." Momo said towards Nayeon as Momo carefully puts a forearm supported arm brace around Nayeon's arm. Jihyo smiles and kisses Nayeon's temple. "You were un-believe-able!!!!!!! I'm so proud of you, Nabongs." Nayeon smiles brightly and adds, "Nice finish, Godjihyo." Nayeon and Momo snickers at the name because it's true. Every single shot Jihyo makes, it automatically goes in no matter where on the court, or how far, or who's in front blocking her. Nayeon's thought about taking this girl to Vegas herself for gambling, they'd always win with her luck. 

Walking towards the exit of the gym, the three girls were stopped when someone called out Nayeon's name. "Nayeon-ssi!" Three heads whip around and saw a tall woman in a casual business suit with a striped tie and glasses walking towards them. Nayeon's heart palpitates as she realizes who called her. 

"My name is Chou Tzuyu, head basketball director of University of Nevada, Vardana Vultures. I was very impressed with how you handled that foul and everything after that. Your teamwork with your team is awe-inspiring. I would like to offer you and your four players on the court who helped you on the second half of the game a full-ride scholarship for our school. Do we have ourselves a deal?" 

Nayeon and Jihyo looked at each other and screamed their heads off. "AHHHHHHHHH!" The two girls screamed in high pitched, and in unison. "OF COURSE, WE'LL TAKE IT! WE ALL WANTED TO GO HERE ALTOGETHER, THIS IS INCREDIBLE THANK YOU COACH!" Nayeon screamed on behalf of her team. She knows they're gonna be psyched, she can't wait to share the news at the after party. Tzuyu looks pleased with herself as she takes off her glasses and shakes her side bangs out of the way. Sticking her hand out, she reaches for Momo's hands.

"With your precise and impeccable plays, you lead this team to victory and with that, I would also like to offer you a job to co-coach with me for the Vardana Vultures. Do you accept, Coach?" The two younger players, looked at Momo with hopeful eyes and a face-rated heart. 

"It would be an honor." Momo said as she shook Tzuyu's hands. Everything is falling perfectly in place together all at the same time. Tzuyu puts away her iPad in a briefcase slot and bids her farewells. 

"An adrenaline pumping game ladies, I'll see you all in a month for pre-season games. Rest easy and heal correctly Nayeon, I have a feeling you're going to be a star on our court too." Tzuyu said as she bows to the girls and leaves with her assistant standing on the sidelines waiting at the judging table. Nayeon, Momo, and Jihyo bowed back and waved goodbye as the two University authorities left. 

Nayeon looked over to Jihyo who has the same expression, mouth agaped and widened eyes and both slowly looked at their coach. 

"We're all going to be together in University too?! This is the best day of my life, what's today's date? We have to mark it!" Nayeon eagerly screeched. 

"Friday, May 18, 2018. We won the CIFs championships, half our team are going to uni together, and our favorite coach will co-coach with Coach Tzuyu. Wow, a legendary day indeed." Jihyo says helping Nayeon walk with the help of Coach Momo. As Nayeon reached the girls locker room, Jihyo helps her change out of her uniform to her casual wear. Nayeon slips on her denim ripped jeans and her signature oversized colored hoodies and a black baseball cap. Only having one arm through the hoodie, she holds the arm brace tight to her side, preventing any movement. Momo tells the girls that she'll meet them at the party when she's ready. So with that, they all leave.

9:54pm. Jihyo guides her best friend to her car, helping her in the passenger seat. Nayeon hisses as she feels the seatbelt compresses her arm. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" Nayeon shakes her head. "No it's alright, it felt like a sudden shock in my arm but it's gone now. Hurry, I don't wanna miss the good food." Nayeon hurried as Jihyo giggled softly. Nayeon furrowed her eyebrows as Jihyo reverses out of her parking space.

"Why are you giggling to yourself you weirdo?" Jihyo smiles and answers back, "We're going to Mina's place, do you really think we're gonna run out of good food, they have butlers and maids in their houses constantly whipping up expensive cuisines every two seconds if they wanted to." Nayeon smiles at their teammate's lifestyle. 

"She has it good but she still wants to live her own life and go to the school she wants on her own accord. Mina sure is an amazing person." Nayeon says as she stares out the window, seeing blurs of street lights pass by her eyes. Jihyo nods, "Us three have been friends since middle school, it's nice to see how we haven't changed mentally, we're all still the kids that played inside the school's gymnasium after hours and got kicked out by the same security guard every week." Nayeon chuckles at the ancient thought. 

"And now, we're going to the same uni too, it's crazy how life works out. Life ain't so bad huh?" Jihyo takes her eyes off the road for a split second to view Nayeon's expression. Hearing the soft tone from the older girl is something Jihyo was always fond of. With a simply 'mhm', Jihyo averted her attention back on the road and turned right after driving straight for 2.5 miles. Within less than 10 minutes, Jihyo arrived at Mina's house and parked inside her parking garage. Their friendship has gone past the level of just side parkings and driveway parkings. Jihyo gets out of the car and helps Nayeon get out. With a difficult couple of minutes, both girls walked towards the parking garage door and entered the party. 

With a difficult couple of minutes, both girls walked towards the parking garage door and entered the party. 

Booze and the smell of sweat filled the place. The aroma smells exactly like it should at a party. Standing on the third floor of the mansion, where nobody can enter except Nayeon and Jihyo, and Mina's trustworthy friends and family, Nayeon scans the party on the first floor, seeing strobe lights and red solo cups raised in the air. Everyone's having a great time, and on the projector is a slideshow of the shots taken tonight by Dahyun, the school's top photography student. 

Jihyo is looking for a familiar face, "Where's Mina?" Nayeon squits her eyes and tries to scan the place for a familiar black haired girl in the dark. "I can't see her through all the lights and everyone looks like they have black hair." 

"I'm gonna go find her, come with me." Jihyo softly took Nayeon's arm and put it over her shoulder. Nayeon shook her head, "It's alright, I can walk by myself." Jihyo gave a semi-reassuring face. "Alright, anything you want champ." Nayeon smiles and walks alongside Jihyo. Walking down the spiraled staircase connecting the second and first floor, as the two girls reach the middle of the first floor, everyone hollers and claps. 

"There's our champions of the night!!!!!! Woooot!" Momo cupped her hands around her mouth and used her stomach power to scream over the inaudbile murmurs from the crowd. Nayeon and Jihyo blushes at the sudden attention and continue to walk down. A kid grabs a microphone from the speakers and handed it to Nayeon, indicating she should say a few words about the championship game. 

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight, and thank you Mina for letting us use your place for this after-party. Thank you everyone for supporting the Golden Lions ever since the first CIF match with the Black Sparrows. Just a quick announcement, the basketball director of U of N, offered me, Jihyo, Mina, Chaeyoung and Sana a free ride to U of N!" The crowd cheers and claps as they heard the news and Nayeon and Jihyo hears screeching on one side of the room knowing it's probably the girls. "Let's have fun to our heart's content tonight, who's with me?!" Nayeon shouted in the mic, and raising it to the crowd as they all shouted, "YEAH!" Nayeon smiles and gives the kid the mic as he brings it back down the stairs. 

Nayeon and Jihyo finished their flight of stairs and was met with one of their teammates. "Wahhh Nayeon, how are you feeling???? I didn't get to see you earlier." Chaeyoung said with full of concern. Nayeon smiled and put a hand on Chaeyoung's head and patted her. "I'm fine, Chaeng. Just a little sore, enjoy tonight okay? Keep an eye on our girls if you can. Make sure they're not drinking too much, or else I'm gonna make them run laps on Monday." Chaeyoung smiles, "Aren't you afraid, I'll drink too much? You know I can handle my liquor." Jihyo laughs and adds in, "You can drink but you can't hold it down sweetheart." Chaeyoung pouts and crosses her arm. "Fine, I'll keep an eye out for the girls tonight. I haven't seen Mina or Sana around though. Last time I saw Mina, she was doing the keg thing where she's standing upside down with a nozzle in her mouth." Jihyo facepalms herself as Nayeon sighs.

"Mina's such a heavy drinker, I cannot believe such a little girl can handle so much booze. Chaeyoung, take notes." Nayeon teased. Chaeyoung whined and frowned. "I'm two years younger, leave me alone!!!!" Nayeon laughed and made Chaeyoung turn around facing her again. "Alright, alright I'm sorry. Let's go look for the drinking queen shall we?" Jihyo and Chaeyoung agreed and started looking for Mina. Along the way, Jihyo sights out Sana leaning up against the door frame of the kitchen as, it looks like she's sweet talking the photographer. 

"Who's that girl? Isn't that the Dayung girl?" Chaeyoung asked, pointing at the girl Sana's talking to. Jihyo shook her head and slapped Chaeyoung's arm a little too harshly. Chaeyoung yelped in pain as Jihyo replied. "How do not know the name of the girl who takes your perfect ass pictures, you idiot." Chaeyoung frowns again and tries to remember the name. "Dah- DahYUN! IT'S DAHYUN! Gosh, you didn't need to hit me so hard. Well if you didn't I wouldn't have remembered her name." Jihyo scoffs and smirks at the younger girl, "You're such a dork, come on let's find Mina."

As Nayeon trails behind them, she sees Mina playing beer pong with some of their other teammates, and Mina is limply losing balance as she tries to stand afront and toss the ping pong ball in the opposite side of the table. As she makes it in, the crowd around her screams as the boys on the opposite end have to take a swig. 

"There! Mina's over there with the beer pong enthusiasts!" Nayeon said as she grab a hold of Jihyo's shirt, stopping her from walking. Jihyo turns her head and looks in the direction of the noise. She sees Mina. Her face is flushed red, her eyes are going out of vision, and her body starts to fall. Racing over at full speed, Jihyo pushed two couple out of the way who were sucking face and caught Mina just in time as she's about to hit the floor. 

"OOOHHH!~" The crowd oozes. Jihyo exhales deeply, containing the 'ooh' shape of her lips as she carries Mina bridal style to her room on the third floor. "I got Mina, you guys enjoy your night. Tell Coach Momo, Mina and I will see her Monday." Nayeon and Chaeyoung nods as they watch Jihyo carry Mina up the stairs. Nayeon looked back at Chaeyoung and Chaeyoung read her eyes. With a smirk, she slowly lets her body jump up and down. "Let's play?" Nayeon's smug face says it all.

"6 down, 4 to go!" Nayeon yelled out, as she sees Chaeyoung pull her arm up and down as she screams "YES!" 

"That's not fair, you guys have the most perfect aim in the world!!!!" the kid on the opposite end complained. Nayeon snickers, "With our eyes closed, we can still win, it's all about the accuracy kiddo." The kids misses and it's now Nayeon's turn. As she's about to toss the ball, she sees a figure in a black hoodie behind the kid, watching her from a distance. Achieving her attention, Nayeon puts the ball down and asked her friend, Jisoo on her left to continue her part, as she leaves to follow the person. 

Usually, she wouldn't be involved in such a sketchy situation and also knowing her arm isn't in a good condition but someone was watching her, and it's a lot creepier than it sounds. Knowing that Chaeyoung's brother taught her how to defend and fight off people when put in a defensive situation. Nayeon can do enough damage with one arm if needed to. Nayeon follows the figure intensely, making sure she's not being heard.

Light on her feet, she sees the person take a right turn, leading to the pool outside. Why are they going outside towards the backyard? There's nothing going on out there except stoners and musicians trying to reel in some company. Either way, Nayeon follows outside and ends up losing sight of the person. Turning her head side to side, she tries to find the black hoodie again but fails. 

As she's about to give up and return to the game, a cpld hand wrapped around her mouth and before she knew it she was being dragged backwards. With eyes widened, and blood pumping, Nayeon chucks the person in the diaphragm and spins around, facing them and twists the person's arm as they knelt down in mercy. 

"OW OW OW! THAT FUCKING HURTS, LET GO!" a voice cried out, gaining attention from a couple stoners near them.

Nayeon looked closer at the person in the black hoodie. A strand of blue hair?

\---

A/N: At first I thought this was just gonna be a one-shot but I think I'm going to extend it just a little bit. I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. -KH


	2. Code Two

Nayeon looked closer at the person in the black hoodie. A strand of blue hair?

In a swift movement, Nayeon tore back the black hoodie and revealed the person that she was chasing after. "You?! What the hell do you want and what are you doing here, I'm pretty sure you weren't invited." The girl in the blue hair stands up as she eyes the older girl's defensive manner. She fluffs off all the patted dirt on her clothes and cracks her neck side to side and relaxes her body. 

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." the blue haired girl said sticking her hands in her hoodie pockets. Nayeon scoffs and looks elsewhere, anywhere else but the person in front of her saying absolute bullshit. Nayeon holds her left hand in front of her mouth in a fist form, stiffling a laughter. "Oh no no, fucking up my arm during the championship wasn't definitely the reason why I almost broke your arm two seconds ago." Understanding where the older girl was coming from, the blue haired girl tried to reason with her. 

"Hear me out, it's really not what you think. It may look that way but-" The girl started before Nayeon stopped her midway. Nayeon was too hotheaded and stubborn to let this girl talk so she stuck her hand out to prevent the girl from saying another word. "I really could care less. The damage is done and I never want to see you again, understood?" The girl nodded her head in defeat as she softens her presence. "Now leave, before you regret it." Nayeon scolded. 

The girl complied and disappeared from Nayeon's sight. Letting out a deep breath, she hisses at the agonizing pain from her right arm. Jolts of needles penetrating her arm within each ticking second. Attempting to the supress the excruciating pain, Nayeon takes her free hand and held it underneath her injured arm as she goes back inside the party looking for Chaeyoung. She couldn't take it any longer, the workout she used with her left arm tired her out more than she thought. Eyeing around the room, Chaeyoung wasn't at the beer pong table anymore. Jisoo jumps and smiles brightly as she knocks out another ball in the cup as the crowd hollers.

"Hey, where'd Chaeyoung go?" Nayeon asked once she got close enough to her classmate. "Oh Chaeng? Probably sucking on some girl's face for all we know, you know how she's like when she's drunk. Drink a little, puke a little, get a little action. That's Chaeng, but she did leave a little after you left and said I'll be right back' but she hasn't returned." Nayeon nodded her head and said an 'ok thanks' before walking around looking for the fishtail braided friend. No more than four seconds later, she hears screaming coming from the backyard. 

"CHAEYOUNG STOP IT!" Dahyun yelled out, watching from a safe distance. Nayeon turns her head and sees a stomach dropping sight. Everything was happening way too fast, Chaeyoung was on top of someone punching them repeatedly while Sana was on the side trying to pry her off with all her might. As quick as she could, Nayeon made her way back over to the backyard. As she got closer she sees the same blue streaks underneath the hoodie. 

Nayeon watches the amount of strength and accuracy with each strike Chaeyoung lays in awe, one after another remembering how the three of them trained back in day during the summer before freshman year. "Fucking hell, Chaeng get off of her!" Nayeon shrieked as she helped Sana pull her off. Chaeyoung breathes heavily as she complies her captain and wipes her sweat with her shoulder. Sana leans forward and rests her hands on her knees as she regains her breathing. 

"You. will. never. lay. another. finger. on. Nayeon. ever. again." Chaeyoung spits on the girl as she walks away, the crowd paving a pathway for the steamed girl to freely walk. 

"Everyone, please go back inside and enjoy the party, we'll take care of this." Nayeon announced towards the crowd watching.

"Show those Red Fucks who's boss Nayeon!" A bystander yells. "Yeah, they showed no mercy when they took you down on the court!" Another bystander adds. Nayeon tilts her chin down and yells back at the kids. 

"You know.... as painful as this feels [indicating her arm], nothing hurts more than seeing our supporters showing bad sportsmanship. You two, apologize. Now." Nayeon aimed her head towards the two kids from the crowd who said nasty things to the girl. Obeying Nayeon, they apologized and everyone started to go back inside. 

"Wahh, Nayeon is so cool, she's really the best player our school ever has huh?" A bystander whispered to her friend as she walked past by Nayeon. Smiling at the eavesdropped comment, Nayeon looked back at the fallen girl and knelt down. Her lips were badly bruised and her cheekbones looked like it concaved into her skull. This is why no one ever wants to get on Chaeyoung's bad side. As innocent looking and humorous as she is, she's got a very dark and angry side that no one dares to trigger. This side only comes out if anyone she holds dear to heart is involved. 

"Let's get you inside, Sana will help me clean you up." Sana nods and helps the girl stand up but she refused and let go of her arm from Sana's guidance. The girl stands up by getting on her knees and hands and pushes herself up off the cold concrete. Nayeon still in the crouched position watches the girl as she slowly gets up and hems her lips. 

"Why won't you let us help you?" Sana asked softly. The girl wiped the blood from her lips with her hoodie as she holds an arm to her ribcage, not answering. Nayeon then speaks up, "Hey! I get that you don't want to hurt your pride but you're in no shape or form to drive home. Let me and Sana clean up your wound at least." The girl stops in her tracks and turns around slowly. Taking off her hoodie, the blue haired girl replies, "I shouldn't have come here tonight, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." was the last thing she says before her body falls to the floor. 

"HEY!" Nayeon yelled out as she sees a limp body on the floor. Sana and Dahyun dashes towards the girl, each taking her shoulder. "Get her into one of the guests rooms on the second floor. Sana and Dahyun nods and quickly drags the body inside the house. Gasps and murmurs coming from every direction, Nayeon ignores everyone and follows them upstairs. 

Reaching the room she saw the girls dragged her into, she sees Sana settle the girl down on the bed as she removes the hoodie off her body revealing that the girl was only wearing a sports bra underneath. Everyone knows how much it hurts when a basketball gets thrown a little too hard and when it hits your abdomen, it feels like 1000 shots came all at once. Imagining Chaeyoung's perfect strikes hitting the same areas repeatedly pains Nayeon because the girl laying in bed doesn't deserve what came for her, not even after what she did to her on the court. 

"Sana, go find Ms. Cecilia and ask for a couple of towels, some hot water, an ice pack and some sort of antibiotic cream please. Chaeyoung pummeled this girl." Nayeon looked at the girl sympathetically. Sana nods and goes to retreives the items Nayeon requested. Dahyun standing on the other side of the bed, raised a question. "How does Chaeyoung.. know how to do that?" Nayeon looks up at Dahyun before looking back down at the bed sheets in front of her. 

"Just like Mina and Jihyo, Chaeyoung also did attend the same middle school as us, but we weren't as close. Because she transferred from an all-girls private school, she wasn't used to being around boys and one day, after getting kicked out from the gym, Mina, Jihyo and I saw these little immature kids bullying her about her appearance with not so nice words, and I chucked the basketball at the kid who was talking down on Chaeyoung and he fell into the mud making everyone else laugh. Embarrassing enough he ran away and the group of kids dispersed. Ever since that day, we made sure to take Chaeyoung under our wing and watch out for her. School ended and during that summer, Chaeyoung brought me to her older brother's house one day, he was in college already so he had a little place of his own and he taught us how to protect ourselves using defense and offense moves. " Nayeon finished as she remembers the first memories of her and Chaeyoung. Dahyun sits down in the chair nearest to her and props her elbows up on her knees as she leans forward. 

"Is Chaeyoung... this violent??" Nayeon sighs and sits back in her chair. "Not necessarily, it's been a while since I've seen her go full out like that, there's many instances where during practice she and I would roll on the floor and try to pin the other down. We play around like that, but not to this extent. Chaeyoung's not a violent person, but if someone messes with someone important to her, who she cares for deeply, she will react irrationally like what you saw earlier. She has a softer spot for me because I protected her all through middle school and we are good friends in high school. She will only bring this side out of her if something like what happened on the basketball court during CIFs happen, when someone else initiates the harm." Nayeon explained to Dahyun. Hearing a soft knock, both girls turned their head and sees Ms. Cecilia, Mina's all-around maid helping Sana bringing in the items placed on a metal cart. 

"What happened to this poor lady?" Ms. Cecilia asked full of concern. "She's so badly wounded." She gasps. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of her. Thank you." Ms. Cecilia bows and closes the door after her. Sana takes out one pillow underneath the girl's head so Nayeon can start cleaning up her face. Dunking the soft towel into the hot water provided by Mina's maid, Nayeon slowly starts to wipe away the dirt and debris from the girl's face. As Nayeon's doing so, she asks Sana to grab the ice pack and start applying it onto the ribcage area that's visibly bruised. Sana grabs the ice pack and applies it onto her ribcage. Now looking at her closely without any darkened shadows, or dirt marks on her face, Nayeon notices how flawless her skin tone is. Rinsing the towel in the hot water, she starts to wipe her lips. Nayeon's eyes follow the retreated plop as the girl's lips automatically go back in place as she wipes off the dried up blood. 

"I'm gonna grab her a shirt from Mina's basketball practice shirts closet, I'll be right back." Nayeon nods as Sana gets up to get a shirt. Nayeon continues to wipe down to her neck and finishes up with applying antibiotic cream on the cut and wounds on her lips. Nayeon retracts the ice pack from the girl's ribcage and applies it on the cheek for 10 minutes as Sana walks in with a gym shirt, putting it on the girl. 

"Thanks for helping me out Sana, you guys can go enjoy the rest of the night. I'll wait for her to wake up and then walk her out." Nayeon said as she puts away the towels and ice pack back on the cart. Sana nods and grabs Dahyun's hand as they took the metal cart out with them, leaving the two girls in the room alone. Nayeon dozes off to sleep within the next 30 minutes, laying her head on the empty part of the bed near the edge. 

A couple hours pass by, Nayeon was awaken by a shake from Jihyo. "Nayeon... hey girl, wake up." Nayeon wakes up on command and looks around the room, confused. "Where's the girl?" Jihyo looked at Nayeon weirdly, "What girl?" 

"The girl that was lying here with me. Blue haired, bruised up, wearing Mina's gym attire?" Nayeon replied. Jihyo pouts her lips and props her hands on her hips. "You drank too much baby girl, why would a Red Hawk player be at our party? Do you want to spend the night or go home, I'm sober." Nayeon sits up and wipes her eyes from the drowsiness. Not getting any sleep over the CIF championship really got to her, and a couple of drinks really did it. 

Nayeon ended up asking Jihyo to drive her home. Getting into her car, Jihyo sits in the driver seat again. "Staying with me tonight?" Nayeon asked, Jihyo smiles and answers back, "You know it, plus I don't wanna drive the extra 5 miles in the opposite way. I can ask my mom to come pick me up tomorrow." Nayeon smiles and leans her head against the seatbelt. Nayeon took the time to think to herself when the girl decided to get up and leave without telling her thank you or anything really. How sleepy must she be to not feel the movement? Come to think of it, Nayeon forgot to ask about the progress.

"I almost forgot, how's Mina?" Nayeon asked Jihyo, taking her cheek off the seatbelt. Jihyo widened her eyes as she stopped in front of the red light. "Mina? She's sound asleep, she woke up midway and asked for some water but that's about it." Jihyo answered and looked at Nayeon. Nayeon's face was plastered with an understated expression. 

"What???? You asked, how Mina was and I told you!" Jihyo said pouting her lips. Nayeon leaned her arm closer to Jihyo. "Jihyo, how's Mina?" Smiling geekily to herself, Jihyo knew what her best friend meant.

How long ago was it? Sophomore year? Right... Two years ago was when it all started. Nayeon and Jihyo hasn't seen Mina all throughout freshman year because she went back to Japan for her older brother's graduation and decided to stay an extra year to catch up with her family. Many would think, not much can change within a year but hell Mina... Mina changed. 

In more ways than ones. Her long red hair was snipped and she had ginger hair right around to her shoulder length. She's still as graceful as ever and a beast on the basketball court. She spoke a lot softer in general but yelled like her life depended on it on the court. There's little changes here and there but there's one thing that Jihyo found in Mina, that not many could catch was her signature walk. When nobody is paying attention to Mina, she would naturally let the angles of her feet fan out in a 45 degree angle and walk heel-toe, heel-toe, much like the beloved aquatic mammal, the penguin. Jihyo remembered bringing notice to this back in middle school which made Mina a little self-conscience but still did it nonetheless. 

Sophomore year, Mina returned to the high school Nayeon and Jihyo were attending and immediately caught Jihyo's eyes. She grew up beautifully. There's not much to say other than, Mina grew up beautifully. Jihyo started to even catch little moments where Mina would initiate skinships for once and all she could do was blush, taking in the moment. During every basketball bus trip, they would sit together while Nayeon sits with Chaeyoung or Sana and Mina would lay her head against Jihyo and cuddle into her arm like a clingy puppy. Little moments like those makes Jihyo fall for Mina, harder and deeper every time. There's no way anyone couldn't. 

To this day, Jihyo still hasn't confessed her feelings for Mina because she knew that if something goes wrong, she'll regret it for the rest of her life. Having Mina in her life is more sacred and important to her than not having her at all. Comparing to air, Jihyo needs Mina more than anything. She's the person who keeps her sane, she's the one that keeps her alive.

"She asked me to cuddle her to sleep, we haven't done that since middle school during science camp remember? I forgot how nice her natural scent smells like. Is that weird? That's weird right...?" Jihyo asked one thing after another. Nayeon smiled at her smiling friend, "Not weird at all, just a lovebird all goofed up because of her intoxicating crush." Jihyo stepped on the gas pedal as she puffs out a scoff. "It's been two years, you would think we're together by now but my shy ass can't do shit when it comes to Mina." 

Nayeon returns to her position and stares at the night road ahead of her. A couple cars passing by here and there, the wet pavement reflecting off of the stop lights and street lights. Closing her eyes, Nayeon tries to sneak in a little nap but as she completely falls asleep a similar blue haired girl pops up in her dreams. Shaking herself awake, Nayeon scared Jihyo.

"OH MY GOODNESS, WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT IS IT?" Jihyo shrieked, parking in Nayeon's driveway. "Nothing sorry, my um.. my powerful ass knew we were home so I wanted to.. uh wake up with an entrance. Hehe." Nayeon said showing her gummy, bunny teeth. She knew Jihyo couldn't resist her best charm. 

"I thought you were having a nightmare of some sort. Come on, let's get to bed." Jihyo says as she helps Nayeon out the door. Washing up and getting into their night attire, they both soundly slept together. 

\--- FFW to Graduation Day, 2 months later --- 

"Im Nayeon." the announcer said into the mic as the crowd roared with praise and thundered claps. Nayeon walks up towards the stairs passing by her basketball mates on the way, earning some knuckle touches and butt grabs. Smiling at their silly gestures, Nayeon retrieves her diploma and clenches her fist in the air as a victory mark. 

Hugging her sister and parents, Nayeon's mates came by and reminded her, "Hey, girl you coming to Coach Tzuyu's pre-season party right? It's being held at her house, I looked up where it's located, it's two streets down from that diner we always went to after a win. See you there?" Sana said with a smile, hovering her arm over Nayeon's shoulder. With a gentle smile, Nayeon agreed and waved her friends goodbye. When she returned her attention to her family, she was surprised with a car key. Nayeon's face brightened up as her jaw dropped. 

"MY OWN CAR?!" Nayeon's parents nodded their heads as they put the keys into Nayeon's hand, "You pulled yourself together and graduated without our help. Sorry for not being able to be there at all your games, we knew you would kick ass no matter what you did. Take care of yourself, I talked the girls' parents into letting you stay with Jihyo and Mina at Mina's place this summer while we take a quick vacation with your sister. I know how much being a part of the Vultures means to you." Nayeon's eyes watered hearing to her mom talk. Clutching on to her dear life, Nayeon softly sobbed into her parents' arms. 

"Thank you thank you thank you!!!! So much, I won't let you down!" Nayeon said brightly, showing her beautiful and contagious smile. Going in for another tight hug, Nayeon and her family walked to Nayeon's car. Nayeon walked around clicking the car key button hoping to hear the sound of the car, ahem her car go on. "Why won't you guys just walk me to my car, walking around this lot will take hours, LOOK AT HOW MANY CARS THERE AR-" 

[beep beep] 

This has becoming an instinct to Nayeon because her jaw once again, drops to the floor. A dark gray 2016 Jeep Wrangler blinked its lights once Nayeon hits the button again. "YOU GUYS GOT ME A WRANGLER? HOW?!" Nayeon's parents smiled as her father spoke, "We had a buddy that was selling this car for cheap because it's a little outdated, and we said that you were graduating and he wanted to help us with this present." Nayeon hugged her parents again as she slowly ran her fingers over the hood, side mirrors, then the door handle. The interior fits Nayeon perfectly, with a dark shade of gray and black, she sits in the driver seat and adjusts the focal length from her body and the pedals. 

"You go ahead and drive home and get ready for that party, your sister is going to drive us to the airport. Congratulations on everything honey. We'll see you in a couple months." Nayeon's mom said as she kisses Nayeon's forehead. The Im family bids their farewells to each other as Nayeon walks them to their car. Seeing them off, Nayeon returns to her car and familiarizes herself with the gears and basically the feel of her car. Luckily she got her license a couple months before the CIF tournament so she can legally drive. 

When Nayeon arrived at her house, she immediately runs to her room and takes off her graduation attire and threw on some semi-casual, semi-formal outfit for the uni party that her soon to be coach is hosting. Packing her suitcases for the summer at Mina's place, she brings everything back to the car and makes her way to the party. Checking the address on the GPS, the drive is a bit long from her place to the potential destination. As she reaches the house, her mouth drops and her eyes widened. A three story house with the aroma of sizzled barbeque and steak filling the air. She brakes on her pedal and puts her gear in 'P' as she sits and looks at the house. To her left, she sees Mina's car and the entrance of the house. 

Shaking her nerves away, Nayeon gets out of her car and shoves her hands into her white and semi-striped cardigan's pockets and walks towards the door. As Nayeon rings the doorbell, she was greeted by no other than Coach Tzuyu. 

"Hey! Nayeon! Glad you could make it kiddo! Come on in, make yourself at home. There's some appropriate drinks being served and lots of food out back. Enjoy yourself and get to know your new teammates." Tzuyu said as she warmly invites Nayeon in with a light pat on the shoulder. Nayeon nods a quick 'thank you' before entering. Nayeon may be the most confident player on the court but when it comes to social gatherings with important people, she holds a bit back, feeling a lot shyer than normal parties. Nayeon eyes the room trying to find some familiar faces. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she quickly makes her way over to Chaeyoung and Mina. 

Mina first says hi when she sees Nayeon walking up behind Chaeyoung, hugging her from behind. "Nayeon! You look cute girl, want a drink?" Mina asked, gesturing the bartender behind her. Nayeon furrows her eyebrows. "We're underaged, what can they serve us?" 

Chaeyoung smiles as she holds a glass cup in her hand, "Coach Tzuyu made sure there isn't any hard alcohol content, just enough to let loose and have fun tonight. Don't worry, Coach Tzuyu is hella cool. She even played a quick game of knockout with me and a couple of other kids here tonight not too long ago. She's like another Coach Momo, except not as hot." Chaeyoung says smirking while licking her lips. Nayeon shoves Chaeyoung as she tries to save the drink in her hand. 

"Yo yo yo, anything but the drink alright?" Nayeon giggles and looks at Mina wondering where the other two are. "Where's Sana and Jihyo, have you heard from them?" Mina took the sandwiched bbq out of her mouth as she covers it with her hand, chewing slowly. 

"They dwiving togetha wight now, Jihyo called me when she pick up Sana." Mina said spitting little pieces of bread out, making Nayeon giggle. Nayeon takes her hand out of her pocket and wipes some sauce off of the corner of Mina's lips. "Don't eat to fast, you'll get indigestion.... hey I'm gonna go grab some food. I'll be back." Mina thanks Nayeon before giving her a thumbs up. Mina excuses herself to use the ladies room as Chaeyoung was hurriedly darting her head around the place looking for a specific someone. 

Nayeon looks at Chaeyoung before touching her arm. "Looking for Coach Momo?" Nayeon asked. Chaeyoung nodded, "She should already be here, she texted in our group chat saying she's-" Then Chaeyoung turns her eyes towards the direction of no other than Momo walking down the stairs to the backyard in a glittery yellow flowy dress, the perfect combination of casual and formal. 

"-on her way. Fuck, are you seeing this, she looks so ethereal, pinch me." Nayeon shrugs and pinches Chaeyoung. "OW BITCH THAT HURT!" Nayeon laughs, "You said 'pinch me', and wipe your drool you're in public, if anyone finds out about your hots for our coach, shit will spread and you'll be kicked off of the team before you even start. Watch youself Chaeng." Nayeon said as she walks away, trying to find some food in her system. 

Chaeyoung watches Momo as she cascades down the stairs like a straight up angel descending fom heaven with her neck length black hair and shimmering eyes. Momo immediately was bombared by U of N basetball officials congratulating her on her eight (8) CIF wins and her new job as the co-coach of the Vardana Vultures. As Momo kindly greets everyone and receives their thanks she makes over to Chaeyoung's direction giving the younger girl a little wave. 

"Hey Chaeng! Are you the only one here, where are the rest?" Momo asks. Chaeyoung smiles and replies, "Nayeon arrived just a little before you, Mina and I came together in one car, and as far as I know Jihyo and Sana are on their way as we speak." Momo smiles and looks around the backyard. Stringed lights from one end of the tree to another. 

"Nice setup Coach put on huh? Have you met your other teammates yet?" Momo said as she asked a bartender for a beverage, leaning up against the countertop. Chaeyoung can feel her breath hitching looking at the older girl flexing her bicep leaning to get her drink. Chaeyoung's lips began to dry up as she sees Momo's defined collarbones and shoulders with the light reflecting off the dress.

"We played a game of knockout for a quick second, they're cool, some graduated two days before us and some are graduating on Friday." Momo smiles and nods her head listening to her player talk. Looking at the younger girl, Momo squeezes her shoulder as she began leaving. 

"Enjoy your time here tonight, it's only the beginning. I'll see you around." Chaeyoung smiles and nods at her coach's words before seeing her off, walking to Coach Tzuyu and inviting herself in their conversation near the pool. Looking around to find Mina or Nayeon, she sees Nayeon at the food table with a familiar head of hair. Adrenaline slowly pumping through her body, she tries her best to steady herself not to cause the same scene two months ago at the after-party and walks towards Nayeon and the son of a bitch who injured her most valuable friend. 

As Nayeon walked away from Chaeyoung, she found the food table near the barbeque grill full of steaming meats and various catering foods. Grabbing a plate, she started to eyeball the menu and put on her plate what appeals to her taste most. Baked mac n' cheese, pineapple grilled chicken, and pulled pork with steamed buns with sesame seeds. Totally fits her taste. As she grabs napkins and eating utensils, she begins looking for a place to sit around the backyard seating arrangements. Not being able to find Mina or Chaeyoung, she sees somebody else that she thought she would never see ever again in her life, smiling and having a splendid time with a couple of other girls at the table, assuming those are her teammates from her high school or she's just that good at making her friends right off the bat. 

She was for sure going more towards a casual attire because she's sporting some nice ripped black denim shorts with a simple white top and a denim jacket. Seeing her smile so widely confused Nayeon. It confuses Nayeon so much how she's here... at the same time, at the same place as her. 

The most pre-climatic part of this all is are they going to be playing on the same team?

\---


	3. Code Three

The most pre-climatic part of this all is are they going to be playing on the same team?

Nayeon takes a deep breath and remembers the last time they were together. She can't get the image of Chaeyoung pounding the shit out of the girl at the party. Taking care of her, with the help of Sana, she fell asleep and woke up to an empty bed without another word. 

Perhaps it's because wherever she is, that girl somehow, someway ends up in the same place. Walking over towards the table of the blue haired girl, Nayeon smiles at the girls surrounding her and greets herself. "Hi, I'm Im Nayeon, I hope we can all be good teammates." Everyone exchanges their hellos and their names as Nayeon smiles politely, not making eye contact with the girl she came here to get answers from. When the girls were going around introducing herself, it finally reached her. Nayeon listens intently and finally looks at the girl waiting to hear her name.

"I'm Yoo Jeong-" A sudden tap on her shoulder broke the tension as she looks up. It's the same bastard that beat her up a while ago. "Hey, can I borrow your friend for a second?" Chaeyoung said smiling a little too creepily but it came off as nice to everyone else who doesn't know her. The blue haired girl was surprised, she immediately complies knowing she'll get beat up if she doesn't listen. Nayeon snapped out of her focused state and excused herself as she follows Chaeyoung and the girl out near the wheeled swing a little farther away from the party. Chaeyoung lets go of her death grip on her arm and throws it. 

"What the hell... are you doing here? I said you can never show your face around us ever again, did I not make it clear?" Chaeyoung passive agressively says, gritting her teeth. Backing away slowly like a scared puppy, she doesn't answer but looks for reassurance in Nayeon instead. Reading the situation, Nayeon gets in between the two... softly putting a hand on Chaeyoung's chest, calming down the younger, angrier girl. 

"Chaeng, listen to me. I'm not happy seeing her either but hurting her isn't the answer. I want some answers myself, but you cannot touch her yet, until I know everything I need to know okay?" the girl makes an offended face and joined, "YET? I am deadass afraid of your little, agressive tiger cub, tell her not to touch me at all." Chaeyoung whips her head to the side and gives her a death glare with her wide eyes. 

"I wouldn't talk if I were you right now." Nayeon warned, turning her face to the side letting the girl hear her words clearly. Chaeyoung ended up backing up and relaxed her body. "Alright, but if you need backup, call me. I will come running here with no hesitations." Nayeon smiled at the sort of unsettling reassurance as she sees Chaeyoung go sit on the swings a couple feet away from her and the girl. 

Nayeon closes her eyes and breathes deeply. Turning around, she sees the girl in front of her shyly shoving her hands in her denim jacket. So many questions filled her mind, which one should she even start off asking? 

"What's your name?" Nayeon asked. Fiddling in her stance, the girl answers. "Yoo Jeongyeon." 

"Are you going to be a part of the Vardana Vultures under the direction of Coach Tzuyu and Coach Momo?" Jeongyeon nods her head in confirmation. "I was notified a couple hours later before showing up to the party that night." Bringing the conversation back to the party, Nayeon's questions were easily answered one by one. 

"Why were you at the party that night?" Nayeon questioned, remaining in her defended position with her arms crossed. 

"I heard your coach say that you guys were having an after-party celebration, and I wanted to see you." Jeongyeon said before she stopped and shook her head. "Not like SEE see you. I just wanted to apologize what happened on the court so when I was on the bus, I saw some kids going to their cars and asked them where the after party was. Guessing they didn't watch the game, they easily gave me the address, if not they wouldn't look at me knowing what I... did." Jeongyeon said, looking down at her black converses. 

"Apologize." Nayeon said bluntly. Jeongyeon finally looks up from the ground as she hears Nayeon's firm, commanding tone. 

"Yoo, look at the clock." The Hawks coach directed toward Jeongyeon over the cheers and chants. "What does it say?" 

"0:11, sir." The coach bends down eye level with Jeongyeon as her breathing starts to get heavier. "You know what to do right?" Jeongyeon looks at her teammates, who aren't exchanging eye contact with her as she returns her attention to her coach. 

"Sir, I don't think that's a plausible way to win." The coach breaks the clipboard in half out of anger, but nobody sees because they're in a tight huddled circle. Regaining his shitty composure he talks again, "We have nothing to lose here Yoo, we're down by one point do you see them giving up any time soon?" Jeongyeon reluctantly shakes her head side to side, sweat flying off each shake. 

"Good, so we're clear?" The coach says putting his hand on Jeongyeon's shoulder. With a nod, Jeongyeon wipes her sweat with her jersey as she puts her hand in on top of another players. "BREAK!" The team yelled in unison. Jeongyeon finds herself in the same position as always, next to the post player. Sana pulling back slowly side to side, trying to trick Jeongyeon. As she sees her teammates defending accordingly she sees Nayeon going up for a lay-up after a screen from Mina. Jeongyeon, as hard as she could, she jumped up with Nayeon and striked her arm, aiming right in the middle of the forearm. Jeongyeon breathes heavily as she watches Nayeon hit the floor wincing in pain as the ref calls the foul. 

Looking back at her coach, he stands with his head held high and crossed his arms. Jeongyeon felt sick to her stomach. She never wanted to win this way. This is the first time she's ever done such a violent foul. Coach warned her about the perfect all around, triple threat player on the Lions team but he didn't tell her how goddamn drop dead gorgeous she is. How is it possible to hurt someone with a face and body like that? 

After Nayeon's coach comes rushing in, Jeongyeon steps back and kneels on the side of the court in a respected manner as her teammate nudges her. "That was way too harsh, Yoo. And you know it too." Snapping her head back to the girl on the floor, she lowers her head in disappointment. Don't they know she knows that? She was the only one that didn't make any fouls yet that's why Coach wanted to use her last second. 

This was how their team played. The Red Hawks played dirty, they fouled way too often and spit on the other team. No sportsmanship visibly shown in any of the players but that's how they win. Intimidating the oppenents got them easy paths to the basket because nobody wanted to defend them. Everyone was too scared to approach them.

The Golden Lions were different. They were smarter. Quicker. They were all on the same page, winning with dignity and winning the right way. 

Jeongyeon looked back up at Nayeon as she hears claps echoing throughout the gym. As she watched Nayeon walk up to the free throw line, her teammates followed along and lined up on the side of the key. Within a second, Jeongyeon felt the coldest shiver run throughout her body, to her left she saw a girl giving her the most devilish look in her eye. As Nayeon releases the ball, that girl grabbed onto Jeongyeon's shirt and pulled it agressively, making her fly to the right a little. 

Giving her the side eye, Jeongyeon asks her teammate to switch last second, scared of the girl next to her. As Nayeon makes the second shot, she sees her teammates moral level decrease as her coach throws his hat on the floor hard. Within less than 4 seconds, Nayeon passes the ball to her teammate and she successfully makes the last three pointer of the game, making the arena scream with happiness. 

After the game, they all walked back to their bus with their heads down. Yet again, another defeat using a dangerous method. 

Jeongyeon remembered exactly how it all went down as she looked across from her, the girl that she physically hurt. "I-I really didn't want to do what I did, you have to believe me." Nayeon scoffed as she lets go of her arms and ties up her hair. 

"Sorry, give me a second I suddenly got heated.... continue." Nayeon said in a monotone and an unenlightened tone. Jeongyeon puts a hand across her temples and rubs it continuously. 

"I swear to god I didn't do it on purpose. My coach plays dirty, he always does and we're afraid to go against what he says." Nayeon scoffs yet again. "So what, you think it's a fantastic idea to hurt someone on the opposite team because your coach says so? You can always make a choice you know that? But clearly, you decided to be a follower and listen to what he said." 

"You wouldn't understand. I knew you wouldn't understand." Jeongyeon says shaking both her hands in middair in a clenched fist. "Enlighten me, go ahead, what don't I understand?" 

"That coach is my deadbeat dad. He's not exactly kind, not exactly the father of the year, but he gets me through. He makes me fight for this goddamn position and pushes me to the fullest to the point where I had so many breaking points I can't even count on my fingers. He made sure I went to university because our family doesn't have the best financial situation to freely get into one with one swipe of a card." Jeongyeon explained, seeing Nayeon's expression change. 

"He uses dangerous tactics to mess up the mindset of other teams and usually they work so we don't result with what I had to to do you to get a little of an advantage to win the game. I'm very sorry about that. I told him I didn't want to but it didn't faze his way of thinking." Nayeon sighed and looked up at the clear, night sky trying to push away her tears. 

"I'm sorry about injuring your arm, I wish I haven't done it. This was what I wanted to tell you at the party that night." Jeongyeon revealed. 

"This way.. doesn't get you into a university basketball team. How are you here, how did you make it if you played like that?" Nayeon asked softly, changing her tone. Jeongyeon thought back to the phone call. Coach Tzuyu's assistant gave her a call notifiying her that she gets a month trial on the Vultures court. If she plays well with the other teammates without causing a scene like that night, then she can permnanently join. When Jeongyeon told Nayeon why she was invited to this party tonight, it made her think that Coach Tzuyu really does see the potential in people. She probably saw how well Jeongyeon handled the ball on court before it all went down. 

Nayeon asks another question, "I thought you left when I told you to leave that night at the party, how was Chaeyoung pummeling you to pieces?" Jeongyeon tilts her head slightly remembering the horrid night. 

"Now that, I would love to know as well. I did leave but remembered I left my car keys on the table when I was grabbing a water bottle nearby before I saw you inside the house. Once I got my keys, and walked towards the exit, I felt my sweater choking my neck and I fell on my back and I saw it was the same girl that I like to call, the devilish tiger cub, at the game that scared the fuck out of me. She's small but she's terrifying." Jeongyeon said slightly looking over to her left, seeing Chaeyoung staring straight back at her. Shaking her chills away, Jeongyeon looks back at Nayeon. 

"She protects those who she cares about." Nayeon said softly, looking over at her teammate with a soft look on her face. Jeongyeon observed well and asked Nayeon. "Who is she to you?" 

"A dear friend I cherish." Nayeon replied. "Ah, one more thing, when Sana and I treated you, the second I woke up you were gone, you didn't even say anything to me I didn't feel you move or anything." 

Jeongyeon nods and hems her lips, "I tried to leave as quietly as possible not waking you up or pissing off your little chihuahua over there. Sorry, I know should've said something but you were knocked out and I didn't want to wake you up." Now getting a better understanding of the blue haired girl, Nayeon sticks her hand out. Jeongyeon looks at Nayeon's hand and back up to her line of vision. 

"You went through a lot, here's to a new season, Jeongyeon." This is the first time Jeongyeon's ever heard Nayeon say her name and boy does it sound so nice coming out of her mouth. Shaking her hand, Jeongyeon smiles lightly, the corners up her lips barely raising. "Truce." After they shake their hands, Nayeon calls Chaeyoung over. Swiftly jumping off the swing, Chaeyoung dashes over. "Can I beat her up?" 

"No Chaeng, everything's fine now, she's harmless. You! need to apologize, you went too far that time." Nayeon said as she sticks her hands in her pockets and looked at Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung tries to defend herself, "But she fucked you over in the worst way and with your dominant arm too!!!!!" Nayeon smiles and brings the girl into a hug. 

"Thanks for caring for me Chaeng, I'll always appreciate it. You know I got your back too." Nayeon runs her thumb over Chaeyoung's back as she soothes into the hug. "Jeongyeon, this is Chaeyoung... the girl that showed you a bad time but she's going to apologize and put everything behind her." Nayeon said as she lets go of Chaeyoung, averting her attenting to Jeongyeon. "We're all going to be on the same court, on the same team. Making up now is better late than ever." 

Chaeyoung sighs and taps her feet repeatedly before putting her hand out. "I'm sorry for fucking up your... everything. Let's be supportive of each other." And with that, Jeongyeon smiles and gladly takes the hand. "I agree..." Jeongyeon said before pulling Chaeyoung towards her with one pull. "And feel free to hurt me if I hurt Nayeon like that ever again." With a wink from Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung nods her head. "You said it. Don't regret it." 

Nayeon smiles as everything's cleared up. "I still have my plate of food on the table, ya'll mind if I grub some?" Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung nodded their heads as they all approached the backyard. Returning to the table where they were at, Chaeyoung saw Momo with the rest of the team laughing about something and just happy being with each other. 

Nayeon smiled before talking to Jeongyeon, "I'll introduce you to our teammates." With a scared headshake, Jeongyeon tries to retreat. "No no no, I don't do well with people." Nayeon stopped pulling Jeongyeon, "You were cooking up some real good conversations when I saw you earlier with those girls at the table." Jeongyeon waves her hand. 

"That's different, they didn't see me chop your circulation off." Jeongyeon whined, as Nayeon pulls her. Chaeyoung scoffed as she pushed Jeongyeon from behind to get some extra boost. "Hey guys, this is Jeongyeon. Before you guys jump her throat, Chaeyoung and I are cool with her, she explained everything to me. Jeongyeon this is Sana, Jihyo, Mina and of course you know our coach, Momo." Much more pleasant than Chaeyoung, they had sentimental faces. 

"If our Nayeon forgave you, we should too. Just don't pull that shit ever again and we'll be fine." Jihyo said pointing her finger at Jeongyeon as Jeongyeon quivers slightly at the intimidation off court. Momo walks up and pats her back, "I saw you play, I didn't think you would do such a thing. It's probably the foul play your coach riled up. Don't worry, you're under me and Coach Tzuyu's care now. I hope we play well together." Momo said nicely, as Sana and Mina smile lightly at her. 

"Oh, I heard you helped me recover that night. Thank you." Jeongyeon bowed slightly. Sana smiles and bows back, "No worries, I don't do well with leaving people uncared for. Be nice to our team, or not, you'll probably regret it anyway." Sana joked making everyone giggle a litte bit, gaining a positive reaction from Jeongyeon.

"You have a nice group of supporters, I'm glad to have met you all. Things were never this way at my court." Jeongyeon revealed. Everyone's faces changed. 

"Since I told Nayeon, I might as well tell you so we start off with no misunderstandings." Watching everyone's attention on her, Jeongyeon continues, "My father is the coach of the Red Hawks. He's not a nice father at all and uses very life threatening ways to win games. That night at the CIFs, my action taken was his last resort to get us some points but failed to do so. It'll never happen again. I'm sorry, Nayeon again and I'm sorry I've caused all of you uncomfort." Jeongyeon explained. 

The girls all looked at each other with uncertain expressions as they looked back at Nayeon. "She's had it hard, and for that I decided to give her a chance. What kind of human doesn't give a second chance? I don't think it would hurt, and plus she apologized like 4 times now." Nayeon said with a smile. Jeongyeon smiled lightly as well and gains support from the team.

"I hope everything goes well within your favor, basketball is meant to be played for fun, I hope you do enjoy your team here at U of N." Momo says geniunely. Jeongyeon bows at her kind words before everyone leaves to go enjoy their own time, leaving Jeongyeon alone with Nayeon. "My... my plate of food is still over there, I'm gonna grab it real quick." Jeongyeon quickly replies, "Oh yes of course, yes, eat up." 

Nayeon smiles and goes over to a now, empty table with her cold plate of food. Walking over to the microwave spotted inside the kitchen, Nayeon waits for 2 minutes as she opens the microwave and sees hot steam coming off the food. As she returns to Jeongyeon in the backyard, she sees Jeongyeon smiling and casually talking to girl. Making her way over to her friends in the seated arrangements a couple tables away she was standing, she ends up sitting with them. 

"Mhm? Jeongyeon left?" Jihyo asked as she sees her best friend sit down next to her. "Nah, she's occupied." Jihyo narrows her eyes, "You sound bothered by that." Nayeon stabs the meat with her fork as she grinded the food in her mouth. 

"Not necessarily, I just met her I don't have the need to have any emotional feeling for her talking to a girl." Nayeon said as she smiles with her mouth closed before dropping the fake smile and returning to her foods. Jihyo giggles as she sees her friend dorkily handling this situation. "Right, right alright whatever you say." Nayeon gives her an odd look before asking Jihyo, "How's it going with you and our princess over there?" Nayeon said tilting her head up at a smiling Mina who's laughing heartily at what Sana said. 

"Same old, same old. I guess we're just friends in her book, she doesn't look me longingly or anything. I don't think we're gonna happen at all." Jihyo says with her expression falling deeper and deeper into a sad state. 

"You'll never know the outcome, unless you try to make something happen first. Even if you and Mina have known each other for a long time, people change, feelings change, we change. It wouldn't hurt trying would it?" Jihyo listened contently to her wise friend's words. "If we do end up getting hurt in the process, what would that make us? I don't want to lose the feeling we have for each other when we giggle and gush over the little things like how she is with Sana right now." Jihyo worriedly brought up. Nayeon stopped eating for a second and mends her hands towards each other. 

"You and Mina's connection is a bit different than me and yours, or me and Mina's. There's something up in the air that is unspoken, perhaps it's what you want to happen, perhaps not. Take this advice, and don't get your hopes up too high, it'll hurt more if something doesn't go as planned. But still, pursue her if you want to be hers." Nayeon advises Jihyo. It's evident. Nayeon watches the way Jihyo intently looks at Mina with stolen glances. Whether they're stretching before practice or packing up their bags to call it a day. Jihyo focuses her attention on Mina the most and Mina is oblivious to it all. It's a pain really. Seeing one person being super obvious and the other being super oblivious. But it's cute, it's cute puppy love. 

Jihyo smiles as she sees Mina's gummy smile and her silver tooth shining against the lightbulb above them underneath the stringed lights." As Jihyo looks down and steals another food item off of Nayeon's plate, Nayeon looks over in Mina's direction and sees her looking straight at Jihyo as she stabs a piece of grilled chicken, smiling to herself as she returns her attention onto Sana. 

Nayeon hems her lips together and smiles, tugging the crinks of her eyes together. "I feel like you two would have a good chance at this." 

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Nayeon chuckles to herself, "Nothing, I said I feel like this'll be an eventful season." Jihyo nods her head and continues chewing the chicken. Nayeon can't help but turn her direction over at Jeongyeon after talking to Jihyo about her love situation. Jeongyeon isn't there anymore. Nayeon excused herself from the table and goes inside the house looking for a familiar lock of blue hair. 

As she spun around, she ran into no other than the girl she was looking for. 

"I was looking for you." Jeongyeon said in her raspy tone, not like earlier. "Oh really? Why were you looking for me?" Nayeon replied. 

"You went to go reheat your food and never came back, I was worried." Nayeon raised her eyebrows. "You were worried about me?" Jeongyeon nodded her head. 

"I thought you left without saying goodbye or something, I don't know." Nayeon smiles to herself, looking away from Jeongyeon. "I didn't leave, not like when you left me." Nayeon said reminding Jeongyeon about the time they were basically on the same bed. 

"Let me live!!! I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt sleeping beauty." Nayeon giggles and hits Jeongyeon's arms before Jeongyeon caught her wrist in time. Surprised by her quick reflexes, Nayeon took a step back because she realized how close they were. Pretty dark brown eyes staring deeply into hers, Nayeon stuttered out, "Let-Let go of my hand." Jeongyeon complied and looked down. "Sorry. I don't know why I.. did that." Nayeon smiled, "It's okay, you wanna spend some time with the Lions- I mean the upcoming Vultures out there?" 

Jeongyeon smiles and waves off with her hands, "I gotta get going, my roomate's waiting outside I knew I was drinking tonight so I called her to pick me up."

"You live with a roomate by yourself, at 18?" Nayeon questioned. Jeongyeon replied, "When you have a deadbeat dad who can barely take care of himself, you kinda may need to leave the house as fast as possible." 

With a nod of a head, Nayeon speaks, "I'll walk you out." 

Walking to the front entrance of the house, Nayeon says her goodbye. "Bye, I'll see you when practice starts. Stay safe and healthy out there." Jeongyeon smiles as she waves off walking towards a small red, sorta beat up car. 

And with that, Nayeon returns to the party with a new perspective on the blue-haired girl.

And with that, Nayeon returns to the party with a new perspective on the blue-haired girl.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I crash a little early, it's been a tiring night." Nayeon says, grabbing her purse and car keys. The rest of the girls at the table nod, "Drive safely, you didn't drink tonight did you?" Chaeyoung asked. Nayeon shook her head, "No, I want to drive my car sober thank you." Chaeyoung giggles as she puts an arm over Mina's seat. "Be on your way, we'll leave a little later." Mina says with a smile. Nayeon waves goodbye to everyone as she makes her way back to the front entrance, finding Coach Tzuyu and Coach Momo on the way out. 

Nayeon walks out towards her car, covering herself up a little tighter, preventing any warmth from escaping her body. She breathes out a little bit, seeing a puff of smoke come out her mouth. Giggling at her little childish tactics, she gets in her car and locks the door, it's a habit. Nayeon lays her head back onto the headboard and sighed deeply. Looking at her forearm, Nayeon ran two fingers over the smooth surface of her skin. Thinking about everything that happened tonight, the conversations, the make-ups there's only one thought Nayeon had in mind, how will their adventure with the Vardana Vultures turn out?

\--- FFW to first Vulture practice, 1 month later, August.---

Nayeon and Jihyo ended up leaving Mina's house a little earlier because Mina was still sleeping in. 5am, practice starts at 7am sharp. 

Jihyo gets out of Nayeon's car and takes a whiff of the fresh university air. Smiling delightfully to herself, Jihyo directs her voice towards Nayeon, "So this is how university air smells like, pine trees and morning dew." Nayeon giggles at her friend's words as she closes the trunk of her car, grabbing both of their basketball duffle bags. 

"It'll smell like me beating your ass if you don't close my door and start walking to the gym." Nayeon teased. Jihyo scoffed and closes the door. "Yo Capt' when are the other girls coming, are they already here besides Mina?" 

Nayeon smiles, "We don't know if I'm the captain of the Vultures yet, and I'm not sure, no one responded to the group chat this morning." Jihyo and Nayeon started walking towards the gym from their parked car. Walking inside the gymnasium, the lights were on and one person was shooting freely with wireless headphones in, sweating and jumping around, working on their feet movements. 

"Isn't that the Jeongyeon girl?" Jihyo asked, leaning closer to Nayeon's ear. With a nod, Nayeon continued to work towards Jeongyeon. Grabbing a ball from the rack of basketballs displayed on the side lines, Nayeon dribbles once or twice before releasing it behind Jeongyeon's back. SWISH.

Jeongyeon turned around and took off her headphones as she makes eye contact with the two girls standing behind her with soft smiles on their faces. "Oh hey guys, I didn't think anyone would come until maybe half an hour before practice. Why are you here so early?" Nayeon dribbled a couple more times before shooting another shot, making it in effortlessly. 

"Same reason why you're here, we like to be warmed up before the warm up and also get the feel of the hoop and the height, Jihyo thought that it might feel different from high school setups." Jihyo nodded her head in confirmation as Nayeon continues to talk, "You're here early yourself, that's real dedication." Jeongyeon shyly smiles at the compliment.

"I wanted to start off right and not bring down Coaches' expectations of my skillsets." Jeongyeon answered back, wiping her sweat dripping down the side of her temples. Nayeon thought back to the first time she met Jeongyeon, with a powerful gaze that pierced through her skin while she made a perfect lay-up to now, a soft hearted girl who puts in the extra effort to be the best as she can. Perhaps this was the real Jeongyeon, not the one on the court that was manipulated by her coach. 

"Wanna play a quick one-on-one after Jihyo and I stretch?" Jeongyeon nodded and smiled, 'sure' was her response. Nayeon walked back over towards Jihyo at the halfcourt line. Jihyo met Nayeon half way and looked where they should leave their belongings. They ended up just putting their things behind the chairs displayed on the sidelines and started stretching out the leg muscles and arm muscles.

Nayeon was on the floor, sitting with one leg straight out and one bent like a triangle reaching as far as she could for her foot. As she looked up at Jeongyeon, she accidentally catches a glimpse of Jeongyeon's 4 pack abs as she goes up for a lay up. Flushed at the sight, Nayeon whips her head away and closes her eyes, only to find Jihyo already looking back at her with a smug look in her eye.

"Don't tell me you got embarrassed seeing her fit body, Nabongs." Jihyo teased. Nayeon denied it and said, "Shut up, let's get warmed up before the rest of the girls get here." Jihyo smriked to herself as she sees Nayeon walk off in a distance. Looking back at her phone, Jihyo smiled as she sees the new text message of Mina's selca of her waking up with a comment. 

"You and Nayeon always practice hours earlier than us, but I'm awake now, I'll see you both in less than 20 minutes. Muahhh." Jihyo smiled to herself as she puts her phone away seeing Nayeon and Jeongyeon already facing each other getting ready to play one-on-one while Jihyo grabs a ball of the rack and familiarizes herself with the opposite side of their court. 

Nayeon has the ball in her hand dribbling towards the basket with Jeongyeon skillfully using her long legs to pivot and defend accordingly. But it can't go up against Nayeon's swift and easy moves making the shot land perfectly in the nets. "1-0, I'm leading." Nayeon said cockily as she walked backwards into a defensive motion looking at Jeongyeon. 

Jeongyeon smirks and thinks to herself why she's going so easy on the girl when she knows this isn't how she really plays. "That's about to change-" Jeongyeon spins 180 degrees around Nayeon and lands the perfect bankshot with a nice fadeaway. "-real quick." Jeongyeon finishes as she sticks her tongue on the inside of her cheeks cockily, turning the tables, "1-1, I'm leading." Jeongyeon says. 

"Next point wins." Nayeon says with an earnest expression. Jeongyeon bends down to Nayeon's eye level as she slowly dribbles with her right hand, switching to her left. In a split second, Nayeon fakes a left and goes right... straight to the basket. At a firm jump stop, Nayeon bends her knees and elbows as she releases the shot only to figure out Jeongyeon jumped up higher behind her and grabbed the ball out of her hands and dribbled hard once, making the shot. 

"2-1. I win." Jeongyeon says with a winning smile. Nayeon smiles as she realises how quick Jeongyeon's reflexes are effective. "Not bad, hot shot." Nayeon says as she exhales and inhales in and out. 

"I can say the same for you." Jeongyeon says as she retrieves the stray bouncing ball from bouncing away from her. 

"Aye! Watch out!!!" Jihyo screamed as she sees her ball rolling away from her all the way towards Nayeon and Jeongyeon. Nayeon reacted too slowly, tripping over the ball backwards until she felt a warm hand grab onto hers as she pulls Nayeon up, with her other hand on her back. Jihyo rested her hands on her knees and huffs out a 'thank god'. 

Nayeon looks into Jeongyeon's eyes for a split moment as the time passes. Jeongyeon quickly pulls Nayeon up as she enures Nayeon's safety. "Whoa, you almost took a fall there, perhaps one you didn't see coming. You alright?" Jeongyeon says as she holds Nayeon in place with both arms around her arms. Nayeon's body starts to heat up more than the game that they just played. Her face becomes bright pink as she feels the hands pressing firmly on herself.

"Thanks for that catch, I would've ate shit." Nayeon said as Jeongyeon takes her hands away. "You're not wrong about my reflexes, there's a reason for everything." Jeongyeon said with a light smile as she grabs the ball from the ground and overpasses it to Jihyo. Nayeon possibly has taken Jeongyeon's word a bit too seriously now trying to figure out what she meant by 'there's a reason for everything.' 

Just then, Nayeon and Jeongyeon whip their head towards the direction of the door opening, only to see Coach Tzuyu and Coach Momo coming in together laughing to themselves. Jihyo bows and waves hello as Nayeon and Jeongyeon do the same.

"Whoa, three girls here already before the coaches? Perhaps we got ourselves the first three starters." Tzuyu said with a proud smile, Momo shaking her head in agreement. 

"Nayeon and Jihyo are my players, I can assure you they always beat me to the gym many times on the weekend practices. Hi Jeongyeon, nice to see you again." Momo said as she puts down her gear behind the chairs the coaches sit on. 

"Likewise, Coach Momo." Jeongyeon said bowing towards the coach. Momo smiles as she slightly bows as well. Tzuyu put her bag on top of the counter where statistics are taken and takes out three practice jerseys for the girls. 

"Nayeon... Jeongyeon... Jihyo... here are your practice jerseys, until we get the official away and home jerseys, use these to practice when we play scrimmages." The girls all look at the white, black, and red coordinating colors on the jerseys as they exclaimed in excitement. 

"Wahh, Number 09! That's my favorite number!" Nayeon says as she remembers her old high school uniform with the same number. Jihyo and Jeongyeon join in, "Did you know my favorite number was 21 because of the last game you watched us play, Coach?" Jihyo asked Tzuyu. Coach shook her head and smiled, "I asked my assistant to take down your name and numbers including you Jeongyeon, Number 0 right?" Jeongyeon smiled as she looks at her name and number on the back. 

"0 has no meaning yet all the meaning in the world." Jeongyeon said smiling. "Why's that?" Tzuyu asked.

"I like that number because 0 means you're starting anew, you're at the beginning, and plus all them 0s at the end of checks makes a person happpier no?" Jeongyeon's explanation why she likes the number made everyone acknowledge her wits and funnies. 

"You kids go ahead and freely shoot, Coach Momo and I need to finalize some things, we'll be back before practice starts." Tzuyu said as she guides Momo into her basketball office located in the designated girls' basketball locker room. "Ah, and ladies feel free to hand out the jerseys accordingly to the players as they enter." The girls all nod as they see their coaches off into the office.

Tzuyu sits in her desk chair and waves Momo to sit in front of her. "Are we here because we need to find the captain of the team like we talked about at the pre-season party?" Tzuyu nods and holds a pen in her mouth biting down on it, letting it rest on her teeth.

"Not necessarily, we have time before we officially choose the captain. I'm here because I overheard some things at the party." That sentence alone caught Momo's attention. Holding her ground, Momo continues to figure out why she's here. 

"What is it, Tzuyu?" Tzuyu takes a deep breath in and exhales as she leans her elbows on the desk looking up at Momo. "There's a rumor going around that one of our players see you more than just a basketball coach." Momo leans back in her chair and scratches her head. "And that's not what we like to hear, it's dangerous towards both the player and you, you both may lose your position." Momo understands the circumstances but she's never heard such an absurd thing. 

"I've heard instances where both get kicked off the team if they're sleeping together but if the player and coach don't engage in any manner besides strictly basketball player and coach, then why should it concern me and the player's threatened position?" Momo asked, trying to fully understand Tzuyu's aim. 

"That's just it. If this player and you end up doing things beyond basketball duties then we will call you off our team. And I really do wish we don't have to do that, you are a great asset to our team knowing you won 8 CIFs championship on your own." Tzuyu said as she looks straight into Momo's eyes hoping she gets the memo.

"There's no way I would ever let that happen anyway, my job means more than some immature game of player and coach. I'll make sure to tell whoever it is that's preventing us to have a smooth sailing year as Vultures." Momo claimed with an affirmative tone. Tzuyu shakes her head, feeling the reassurance from Momo as she lays back in her chair. 

"I'm counting on you. Now with that aside, there's a couple more documents you need to fill out and then you're all set." Tzuyu informed Momo, handing her over the documents to read and sign. Momo takes her time dilligently to read thoroughly as Tzuyu focuses on her computer. 

Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Jihyo are enjoying their free time shooting around and getting to know each other more until the familiar door opens again allowing the bright early morning rays into the light up gym. In comes, Sana, Mina and Chaeyoung groggy and walking slowly. "Ahh, my kids have arrived." Nayeon walked over to Tzuyu's coach bag and found the three names with their numbers and tossed them towards the girls. 

"Chaeng! 29; Sana! 21; Mina! 37. These are the practice jerseys, when we play 5 on 5, wear these comfortably, coach's words." The girls smiled and checked out the jerseys, "Wahh, black red and white, these look so charismatic compared to the white and gold colors in high school." Sana mentioned, twirling around the jersey. Mina and Chaeyoung smiled as they feel the fabric.

"This material won't make us sweat as much as our high school ones, uni is one step ahead of high school, as expected!!!" Chaeyoung said clinging on to the jersey too lovingly. Jihyo stopped dribbling as her eyes land on a soft pair of brown eyes. "Who drove here?" Sana raised her hand and smiled, "ME!" 

Jihyo puts one hand over her chest, "Bless you all." Sana pouts and puts her hands on her hips, "What's that supposed to mean?" Mina smiles and makes Sana turn towards her, putting her hand under her chin. "Nothing cutie, you drove great." Sana regains her confidence and sticks her tongue out at Jihyo, making the younger girl smile. 

"Grab a ball guys, the rest of the girls should almost be here it's already.." Nayeon looked up at the big clock, "6:12am, the coaches are in their own meeting, they'll see us before practice begins." The girls follow their high school captain's words and put their bags down as the started to dribble the ball around, shooting and having fun with each other. As time passed by, one by one the other girls started showing up. 

"Can I have your name?" Jihyo asked, "Ahh, it's Somi." Jihyo retrieves Somi jersey, "Number 23, here you are, this is your practice jersey when we play 5 on 5." Somi thanks Jihyo as she sets her stuff down and puts on her basketball shoes. 

"Hi, you must be Jennie right? I remember you at the party." Jeongyeon said as she hands Jennie her jersey with the number 14, "Coach says these are our practice jerserys for now during scrimmages, grab a ball and shoot around, they'll be back soon." 

Two more girls came together, "Lisa; 04, and Rose; 19. These jerseys will be your best friend for the summer, use it during 5 on 5 games." The girls nod and made their way over the chairs to set their bags down. Now the gym has a full team of 10 girls. 6:49am. A couple more minutes until their first official practice starts. 

The gym is full of the echoes of the basketballs, and the resonation of the ball hitting the glass backboard. Then, as Chaeyoung was about to take the shot, she turns her head around just like the rest of the girls as they heard a whistle blow.

\---

A/N: This little multishot is coming to an end, next update should be the last one. Thanks for reading and leaving your thoughts in the comments. I appreciate it. -KH


	4. Final Code: Code Four

Then, as Chaeyoung was about to take the shot, she turns her head around just like the rest of the girls as they heard a whistle blow. 

"Alright ladies, huddle up!!!" Tzuyu said as she dropped the whistle from her mouth, Momo walking in side by side. Wherever the girls are on the court, they jogged over to the half court where Tzuyu and Momo were standing. 

"Thank you everyone for making it this early in the morning." Tzuyu said. "Take a good look at each other, this is going to be your team for your first year as the Vultures. And with that, let's get on with the first official practice of the year." With another blow of the whistle, the girls all listened contently to their coaches' guidance. Time flies by way quicker on court when they're constantly moving. Momo blows her whistle as she looks at the clock. 3pm. "Alright girls, that was a very successful first practice. I'm glad I got to spend some time with each and every one of you, one-on-one today, from here on out I will do my best as your coach to guide us to victory alongisde Coach Tzuyu." 

The players drenched in sweat smiled heartily as they breath heavily. "Thanks Coach." With a fond smile, Momo lets Tzuyu take over. 

"That's it for the day, same time on Wednesday okay? Vultures on 3. 1..2..3... VULTURES." Tzuyu feels patted hands release on three as the girls all go back to freely shooting around, cooling down for the day. As Momo was just about to leave, she hears someone shout out her name in a distance. 

"Coach Momo!" Momo stops packing up her stuff as she sees one of her former students trot up towards her. "What is it, Chaeyoung?" Chaeyoung smiles as she holds the baskbetball loosely on the side of her body. "My mom wanted me to tell you thank you for training me so well alongside the Lions and getting me into the Vultures. She wanted to ask you to come over for dinner tonight, can you make it?" 

Chaeyoung asked with a soft smile on her face. Momo looked away breaking the eye contact as she looks at her phone. Chaeyoung takes notice of her hesitance and adds, "It's perfectly okay if you can't, she said it's up to you, she knows how busy you are. Whenever you're free, please let me know in advance, she wants to thank you formally." Chaeyoung says as she waves goodbye and dribbles her ball and dorkily shoots from the half court line earning laughs from her team as it expectantly becomes an airball. 

Momo looks as Chaeyoung leans her head down and retreats her ball smiling at her teammates. "LET ME SEE YOU GUYS SHOOT FROM HALF COURT AND THEN COME TALK TO ME WHEN YOU MAKE IT, YA'LL HEADASSES!" Jihyo tossed a ball Chaeyoung's way. "Language, little one!" 

Chaeyoung smiles and puts her hand up in defeat. "Sorry! This bad mouth of mine needs to be tamed." Momo feels a heated look come her way as Chaeyoung looks over her shoulder and winks at Momo. With that, Momo quickly grabs her belongings and make her way out of the gym. The only thought Momo had in mind was, could Chaeyoung possibly be the player that fancies her under the radar? She's the only one whos dares to initiate such daring actions. 

As Momo gets into her car, she hasn't realized it but she's out of breath trying to get out of the gym. Sitting in her seat as she regains her breathing, she checked the time on her watch. She's been sitting here for almost half an hour. As she's about to start her engine, she sees her former students all exit the gym in a group, smiling and laughing. 

This eases the older woman. Until she feels her heartbeat race as she sees a specific girl in her signature french braid pigtails wearing a different shirt. A muscle shirt that easily enhances her fit upper body with her biceps poking out effortlessly. As Momo starts her car and slowly drives off, she slowly stops to wave the girls goodbye before Jihyo stops her. 

"Coach Momo, do you mind taking Chaeyoung home? We're all going out for 'Cake & Shake' and Chaeyoung can't go because umm her.. younger brother!! Yeah, her younger brother needs to be watched. She was going to uber but we don't think it'll hurt asking you first." Momo's mouth is slightly opened, trying to find an excuse but fails. "Ummm sure, yeah come on in kiddo." Jihyo and the rest of the gang thanked Momo and waved Chaeyoung goodbye as she brings herself in the car. 

"Thanks Coach, the drive is a bit car from my hosue that's why I always carpool with the girls." Momo waves her hand, "It's no worries, I'm not in a rush." 

Chaeyoung smiles as she slumps in the seat and pulls the seatbelt over her broad shoulders. "Please pull up on the first street and take 809 North towards Saddleback please, drive straight for 11 miles before taking an exit on Exit 64, then I'll tell you more from there thank you." Momo nods her head in confirmation and stepped on the gas pedal. 

The air felt weird. There wasn't any tension or anything, it felt more normal than what she felt in the gym the last couple minutes. "Do you always watch your sibling when your parents are away?" Chaeyoung snickers before answering. Momo looks past it because she didn't think anything of it.

"Yeah, he uh is the younger sibling out of all of us so we pay more attention to him."

"Do you have any older siblings?" Momo asked as she takes the 809 N. "One older brother, he recently graduated uni and is working as a law attorney." 

"Are you close to him as well as your younger brother?" Chaeyoung nods thinking about her brother. "Yeah, he basically raised me when our parents were always at the company during the day and sleeping soundly at night. He taught me a lot of things to better my future." 

Momo's body relaxes as she keeps on talking to her player. "I'm glad things worked out, you're a good kid Chaeng." Chaeyoung smiled and leaned her elbows on the  cubby in the middle of the car. 

"Do you really see me as a kid?" Chaeyoung said changing her tone slightly to a more seductive tone. Catching Momo off guard, Momo coughs a little before readjusting her posture. 

"I mean, I suppose I don't. I've trained you and your friends for four years, ever since I was 19, so I just kinda have this protective instinct over you." Satisfied by the answer, Chaeyoung leans back in her seat and takes off her muscle shirt, revealing her soft skin.

"WHOA WHOA WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHAEYOUNG?!" Momo screamed as she's trying to keep her eyes on the busy freeway. "I feel my sports bra soaking into this shirt, I'm changing into a different shirt. What? You always see us change in the locker rooms, what's so different about me changing here?" 

"This isn't the locker room and I had noooo idea you were going to do that, I'm your coach for goodness sake!!!" Chaeyoung stops when she hears Momo. "So what if you're my coach, what's wrong with one of your players changing into a different shirt?? Does seeing me in this way.... make your blood boil?" Chaeyoung teased, still exposing her abs and chest area. 

"Of course not, I just don't think it's wise for you to change while there's cars everywhere, they can look at you. Perverts." Momo said, covering up her nervousness. "You're still one of my players, I'm always going to watch out for you even off the court." 

Chaeyoung hisses as she returns to looking for a different shirt in her duffle bag. "You're hot when you're protective." Momo literally thought she heard wrong. 

"Exc-excuse me?" Momo stammered. "Oh nothing, I just said I couldn't find the extra shirt I thought I brought." Chaeyoung was absolutely bullshitting it. She always carries like 5 extra shirts knowing she doesn't like soaked sweat on her clothes. Her teammates made fun of her because of that. She visibly has a couple more sitting in her bag but Chaeyoung's feeling a little daring tonight. 

"Umm, I have a couple spares in the back seat there in my duffle bag, you can grab one." Momo said as she focuses her eyes on the road. Chaeyoung thanked Momo as she takes off her seatbelt and gets on her knees to reach more easily towards the duffle bag. 

Momo bites her lips down as she sees Chaeyoung's heightened abs flex and her fit thighs extend. "Got it, I'll take this one, it looks roomy." Chaeyoung said as she retracts into her seat and puts it on herself. Looking over at her coach, Chaeyoung giggles. "What got you so red, Coach?" 

Momo slightly scoffs, "Nothing, put your seatbelt on we're still on the freeway." Chaeyoung hums and does as she's told to. "Ahh here here! Exit 64!" Momo's quick reflexes got her through the narrow path of the exit as Chaeyoung breathes out. "Sorry, I didn't realize how quick you drove." Momo smiles as she hears the girl's voice change from seductive to normal. 

"That's my house there." Chaeyoung says as she takes off her seatbelt. "Thank you for taking me home, I appreciate it. And your shirt of course, I'll give it to you when I see you next Wednesday." Momo was debating for what seems like years in her head but she ended up grabbing Chaeyoung's wrist before she left.

"Wait, I need to ask you something." Chaeyoung stopped and sat back in her seat. "What is it?" 

Momo rethought back to the conversation in Tzuyu's office with the player/coach situation. "I was told that someone amongst your teammates have a crush on me. I personally don't know who it is but can you warn them that it's dangerous? Dangerous enough to get kicked off the team and for me to lose my job?" Momo said just above a whisper. Never in her life, she was ever afraid of losing her occupation because she excels in everything she does, wherever she goes. 

Chaeyoung leaned in, just close enough for Momo to feel her breath on her lips. "But isn't it thrilling knowing you might get caught?" Chaeyoung says as she looked at Momo's lips back up to her eyes. 

"W-what? It's you???" Momo stuttered, not moving a muscle. She knows she shouldn't be liking this but she enjoys the daring movements Chaeyoung is initiating. It's been a while since Momo felt this exhilerating. Chaeyoung nods, "Who else preys on you like I do... Coach? If they do, I wanna see them go up against me."

Momo lets out a shaky breath as she hears Chaeyoung's confident yet cocky words. "You can't- We can't- It's against the rules." Momo says retreating back to her seat, facing forward with her hands in her laps. Chaeyoung looks at the older girl in understandment as she gets out of the car. "Huh? Where are you going?" Momo asked in confusion.

"You drove me home, I'm going inside my house. I'll see you next Wednesday and don't worry, I know how important your job is, I'll drop it. Thanks for the ride again Coach." Chaeyoung says as she closes the door and slings the duffle bag over her shoulders walking towards the door. 

Momo is left in the car with news she's so shocked to hear in her life. Now that Momo takes notice of it, Chaeyoung has always found little ways to spend more time with her during practices with the Lions. More one-on-one time practices after everyone leaves, more hands on learning with defense, more stretching excercises involving body contact. Looking up as Chaeyoung opens the door, the house is dark. 

"Isn't her family supposed to be home watching her brother before leaving?" Then it hit Momo. There was no little brother. Those little rascals made up a story of a younger brother so Chaeyoung can spend time with her. Momo somehow got heated knowing she got played so she angrily got out of the car as Chaeyoung was about to close the door. 

"CHAEYOUNG!" Momo shouted as she slammed her door. Chaeyoung looked up at the sudden voice. Why does Momo look mad? Chaeyoung thought to herself. 

"Yes, Coach?" Chaeyoung asked in a soft voice. "Where's your little brother?" Chaeyoung stammers as she looks inside her living room. "Umm.. sleeping?" Momo scoffs as she holds one of her hands in front of her mouth. 

"Really? Can I see him? I'm kinda curious if he looks like you." Momo said with a forceful smile knowing she's bullshitting everything. Chaeyoung stringed out "umms and uhhs" as she tries to make up an excuse. 

"He's not good with strangers, it's better if I just take care of him by myself." Chaeyoung says proudly. Momo urges a little more. "Don't worry, I won't wake him up." Chaeyoung thinks to herself why the hell does Momo want to see this little fake kid so badly. Chaeyoung takes this moment to use it to her advantage. 

"Sure, he's just upstairs, come on in. Be quiet though, he's a light sleeper." Momo nods and smiles fakely as she drops her expression when she walks pass by Chaeyoung. 

"Pfft.. light sleeper. How far are you even going with this.." Chaeyoung grabs her duffle bag and guides Momo upstairs. "Watch your step for lego toys, he looooves those." Chaeyoung snickered out as she keeps on walking. 

"Dare to tease me?" Momo said under her breath passive agressively. "Hmm?" Chaeyoung turned around. Momo waved her hands indiciating nothing. 

"He's in here, shhh." Chaeyoung says as she slowly creaks the door open as if her younger brother is actually in here. Momo played along wanting to catch Chaeyoung red handed. Walking in the room, Momo sees that this room fits more Chaeyoung's style than a 7 year old. 

"AHA! I knew it, you were lying to me the entire time!!!!" Momo triumphantly says as she sees Chaeyoung put her bag down in her closet. Because it's still early 4pm, there's still the evening light shining in making it visible to Momo that Chaeyoung was smirking to herself. 

"You caught me, I don't have a little brother and my parents don't even live here. They have their own place, I live with my older brother and his roomates." Chaeyoung says as she walks towards Momo, who's leaning up against the door. "Was this your plan coach? To catch me red handed and get me alone with you... better yet, in my room?" Chaeyoung added confidently.

Momo hitches her breath as she realizes the sudden mood change. "No no it wasn't my intention, I just wanted to prove to you that you were lying to me." Momo defended herself as Chaeyoung approaches closer as the sky's color change to light blue to a faded orange. 

"So you're not denying you want to be with me right now..." Chaeyoung says as she slowly put one hand on the side of Momo's shoulder. 

Momo found an opening on the opposite side and slid out from underneath Chaeyoung. "Chaeyoung, we can't be doing this, I can lose my job if anyone finds out." Chaeyoung smiles and turns around towards Momo who's backing up to the edge of her bed. Perfect. 

"I mean.. the Lions have known for a while, no one else knows other than our girls, they even helped me with this litle devious plan tonight and I think it's working." Chaeyoung says with a smug smile on her face. Momo feels the bed hit the back of her knee as she sits down, knowing the second it happened it was a huge mistake because now she feels a younger girl slowly crawl on top of her. 

Momo watches as her player slowly grabs a hold of her position on top of her and leans down towards her face. There's a hard thump in Momo's throat, chest, and as well as her pulsating sensitive spot. "You can leave right now if you want, I won't stop you but know this.... I will change your perspective on me." Chaeyoung raised her eyebrow, not moving her position. 

Momo fought her sexual needs as she sits up and pulls Chaeyoung to the side of her. "We can't Chaeng, this is wrong. As much as I'd like to..." Chaeyoung's smile never left her face, she's always known that Momo looked at her differently. Momo made her way towards the door before hearing Chaeyoung talk. 

"As much as you'd like to?? Seems like we're on the same page. What's stopping you? No one within the 15 mile radius knows of us.. no one.. will.. ever.. find out." Chaeyoung spurred out each breath, into Momo's ears. Momo shudders at the sexy breaths emitting from the younger girl. Breaking her concentration, Momo turned around and grabbed Chaeyoung's face, kissing her plump lips as desperately as she could.

Momo knew this was wrong but she couldn't pull herself out of this. Chaeyoung's lips feel so good moving against hers. Feeling a smile from the younger girl, Momo breaks away to regain her breathing. Chaeyoung slowly opens her eyes as she sees Momo wipe their shared saliva from her lips. 

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment." Chaeyoung confessed. Momo smirks at the younger girl's confession and shuts her up by diving in for another kiss, making Chaeyoung automatically walk back towards the bed. Momo lets the younger girl lay down as she gets on top of her. 

"This.. is so dangerous..Chaeng." Momo says in between kisses before Chaeyoung stops them. "But it feels so right." Momo smiles and ends up taking off her shirt off of Chaeyoung's body. Taking in the view, Momo's agape mouth makes Chaeyoung giggle. "Stare at me any longer, you'll start drooling." Chaeyoung says as she pulls the older girl down for another intake of kisses. In one swift motion, Momo takes off Chaeyoung's adidas pants and her coaching attire and throws them on the ground. 

"Fuck. Your body is so sexy." Chaeyoung breathed out, looking at the girl above her. "Shut up and kiss me." Momo commanded as she sees Chaeyoung's cute smile. 

Their session ends up going for hours at a time, and before they knew it.. it was alright nighttime. Underneath the white linen sheets, Chaeyoung ends up drawing little shapes and patterns on the older girl's back with her finger. Breaking the silence, Chaeyoung asks, "Does this change anything?" Momo opens her eyes and she feels herself tugging Chaeyoung closer to her body. 

"Unfortunately, no. This is the first and last time this will ever happen." Momo formally answers. Chaeyoung exhales and smiles as she looks at the ceiling, "I saw this coming. It happens so very often you don't even know." Chaeyoung confessed as she feels Momo loosening her grip. 

Chaeyoung sleeps with quite a few number of girls and they tend to never want to get serious with her. Perhaps it's because they all want to first hand try out the Chaeyoung experience that their friends keep on blabbing about. They're not wrong when they say Chaeyoung's a beast in bed. 

Momo rearranges her position now on her elbows, facing Chaeyoung's face. 

"You'll find someone who'll appreciate you in every single aspect. Don't go looking for them, fate will draw them to you." Momo says. Chaeyoung smiles and replies, "That's just it. I don't want them to just appear and be the one. I want to chase, I want to initiate, I want to do everything for them to be mine. I guess that's how my heart works. I don't like things easy." Chaeyoung says with heart in her hands knowing she's telling someone who she's admired for a long time. 

Momo goes back to her position earlier, now she's laying in Chaeyoung's neck, drawing patterns on her exposed chest. "I've never thought about it that way. You're a lot more different off court." Chaeyoung giggles softly as she replies, "I'm not just one of your hardass players who don't have a personality you know." 

Momo leans up and kisses Chaeyoung's lips. "Hm, what was that for?" 

Momo looks deeply into Chaeyoung's eyes and answered, "Not sure, I felt like kissing you in that moment, bite me." Setting up for it to happen, Chaeyoung leans towards Momo and bites her lips before soothening it and kissing her softly, letting out a soft pop. 

"We really can't ever do this again?" Chaeyoung asked. Momo nodded against the younger girl, "Never again. This is a one time thing." 

Chaeyoung whines when she feels Momo move away from her and getting off the bed. "Don't tell me you're ditching me." Chaeyoung says, with both her arms resting behind her head. Momo smiles and puts her hands out for Chaeyoung to reach. Prompted, Chaeyoung grabs her hand. "Umm.. where are you going..?" 

"If this is our first and last time, might as well scratch showering together off our bucket list." Momo wittedly replies, earning a shy smile from Chaeyoung. 

"YOU WHAT?!" Nayeon yelled as she dropped her fork on the floor, earning some unamused looks all around the restaurant.

"YOU AND COACH, DID THE GOOD-GOOD TOGETHER?!" Sana whispered shouted across the table. The Lions decided to meet up on the weekend and grab some cheesecake because it was national cheesecake day. Mina took a bite of her strawberry, original cheesecake as she adds. 

"At least you're getting action, my crush doesn't even know I exist." Everyone's head whipped towards Mina. Jihyo is intently listening as she drinks her glass of iced water. 

"You have a crush Mina? How come we didn't know of this? Is she a new crush, as of recently?" Nayeon asked. Mina shook her head. "No, I've known her for an eternity, I just don't think she sees me that way. You know.. the way where we can fuck and date and all that good stuff." 

Sana throws her napkin at Mina before Jihyo next to her grabs it in middair. "Do that again, I dare you Minatozaki." Jihyo said with a death glare. Sana smiles and leans back in her chair, "Oops, my bad.. just checking something." Nayeon and Sana gave each other a knowing look as they gained back their composure and looked at the two girls sitting next to each other. 

"How about you Jihyo, how's your love life?" Nayeon asked. Jihyo looked up from her plate. "Umm.. still pretty damn non-existent." Mina now slowly puts her fork down and excuses herself to use the restroom. Leaving the four girls alone. 

"Jihyo I swear to god, if you didn't read that entire situation the way we read it you might as well be a dumb primary kid who's afraid of cooties." Chaeyoung said, earning uh huh and yeses from the older girls. 

"Mina couldn't possibly be talking about me.. there's no way." Jihyo denied to herself as she grabs another bite of her cheesecake. "Jihyo, sweetie.. Mina doesn't even bat an eyelash at her admirers, at all those other kids who want to go on dates with her, because she wants you to do everything with." Nayeon said. 

"I swear, just talk to her about this and I promise everything will work out the way you want it to." Sana said. Jihyo then feels hesistant, "What if doesn't and it fucks up our years and years of friendship just because I thought the person she was talking about, was me?" 

"I have never been so confident in my life. We're all going to go shop around the mall, when she comes back, bring her to our favorite park and ask her there. It'll set the mood." Nayeon suggests. Jihyo smiles at her friends' sincerity. "Thanks guys." 

When Mina returns, Chaeyoung looks at Nayeon for a cue. Nayeon looks at Chaeyoung and Sana as she wipes her lips with the napkin provided. "Hey, Sana and Chaeyoung wanted to check out some new basketball shoes, we're gonna go out for a bit." Nayeon says as she sees Mina take her seat. 

"I'll go with, I needed new ones anywa-" 

"NO!!!!" The three girls yelled in unison, scaring the soft girl. Nayeon, Sana and Chaeyoung exchanged looks before Sana answers, "I mean... the weather is so pretty today, doesn't the park sound nice today, Jihyo?" 

There it is, there's the cue for Jihyo. "Yeah, the park sounds fitted, we just ate anyway. Why not take a quick stroll?" Jihyo asks Mina. Mina smiles shyly as she draws a string of her behind her ears. "Sounds nice." As Mina turns around to grab her bag, the three girls started making faces at Jihyo indicating she should grab Mina's hand and take her out. Sana and Nayeon are acting out the hand holding for Jihyo as she giggles no. 

Mina turns around to say goodbye to the older girls, only to be met with perfect posture and odd smiles. "Umm.. Jihyo and I will get going then.. See you guys, hope you all get a good pair." The three girls waved and walked off, more like ran off. 

Jihyo and Mina exited the restaurant and walked towards Mina's car. Being the chivalrous person she is, Jihyo opened the passenger seat for Mina. "Oh, I thought I would drive today." Jihyo says with a smile. Mina complies and steps in her car. Taking a deep breath, Jihyo walks to the driver seat. 

As they reached the park, they were met with no one but an old couple feeding a couple pigeons on the bench. 

"Those kids were being weird today, don't you think??" Mina asked, walking alongside Jihyo on the cemented-trail around the park. Jihyo smiles to herself knowing exactly why they're being so odd. "Isn't that why we love them?" 

Mina smiles to herself, showing her silver tooth. "You're not wrong, they're so loopy that it makes them cute." Jihyo smiles and looks down at the floor as they walked. 

"Hey.. um, Mina?" Mina snaps her head away from the front view and turns towards Jihyo. "Hm?" 

Closing her eyes, Jihyo realizes this is the perfect spot to ask her. Where no one would interrupt them, the spot where the kids and them would always sit for light picnics after a fun scrimmage of basketball. 

"Earlier... at the restaurant. You said that you have a crush..." Jihyo started, looking at Mina's expression. "Yeah, what about her?" 

Jihyo can't seem to read her at this moment so she bravely continues. "Is that crush, someone we both know?" Mina smiles to herself and approaches a little closer to Jihyo. Under the shaded tree, Mina puts her finger underneath Jihyo's chin, tilting her head as she leans in for a kiss. Jihyo naturally complies and feels Mina's soft pair of lips placed on top of hers. 

Feeling the emotion from Jihyo, Mina decided to continue their kisses by opening her mouth a little more, allowing more access for Jihyo to enjoy. Moving in sync, Jihyo puts her hands around Mina's waist and pulls her in closer, naturally making Mina putting her hands around Jihyo's neck. 

"It's always been you, you dork." Mina said after retracting from her crush's lips. Jihyo smiles to herself as she bites on her lips. "I had no idea you felt that way, I'm sorry it took so long." Jihyo replied. Mina looks deep into her light brown eyes and smiled, "I guess all my skinships and one-sided glances didn't help you catch my drift." 

Jihyo chuckles lightly realizing how slow she is. "I suppose I'm not great at catching onto hints. I didn't even know if you were talking to me at the restaurant ealier until our goofs brought it up." 

Mina furrowed her eyebrows, "I was a bit explicit, sorry about that." Jihyo replied, "So you don't wanna fuck me." Mina slaps Jihyo on her shoulder. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Jihyo lets go of Mina's waist and slides her hands down to Mina's hands. 

"This is our new beginning?" Mina asks shyly. Jihyo lightly plays with Mina's front bangs and kisses her forehead. "Better late than never." And with that, Mina and Jihyo strolls around the park a little longer before meeting up with the girls at the mall. 

\--- FFW to Wednesday, 2nd practice day ---

"Welcome back ladies!!! Today, we have some guests coming to our gym." Tzuyu said as she stands firmly, hands behind her back. "Please welcome the Arvets Alligators!!!" The Vultures clap and greets the incoming players walking in from the front entrance. 

"Have you seen Coach Momo?" Chaeyoung leaned in towards Nayeon. "No, not yet. Did she say anything to you?" Chaeyoung nodded no.

"I know it's only our second practice, but it is the Alligators first official practice, Coach Yeri and I thought it would be fun for both teams to compete in a little 10-point scrimmage." Yeri bows towards Tzuyu and grabs her hand in respect shaking it. 

"Hi, my name is Kim Yeri, head coach of the Arvets Alligators, it's always nice to see Coach Tzuyu after a long while. We're going to co-practice today so please feel free to help out our team if they're mistakenly doing something wrong. Thank you." 

"And with that, Vultures grab your jerseys and meet back in 5." Tzuyu said as she blows the whistle. 

"It's been a couple months since we played a game 5 on 5 with another team." Jeongyeon says as she trots alongside Nayeon towards the locker room holding their jerseys in hand. 

"Knowing our connection, we'll handle the ball just fine." Nayeon says before realizing her choice of wording. "Connection- as in like, our team's bond, our team's umm.. connect-connection there's no other way I can put it." Nayeon stuttered out making the blue haired girl chuckle. 

"Nayeon, relax I knew what you meant. Let's hurry, we got less than 5 minutes." Jeongyeon said as she slips out of her practice shirt into her jersey. Using her peripheral vision, Nayeon takes a load of Jeongyeon's pale skin toned abs. Biting onto her lips preventing from any inappropriate escaped sounds from coming out, Jeongyeon taps her. 

"You alright, your face kinda got red all of a sudden." Nayeon nods. "Alright, hurry, I'll see you out there." Nayeon lets out the breath she was holding as soon as she sees Jeongyeon leave the locker room. 

Sana walks over and gives Nayeon a smug face. "What... what's that face for, you little shit." Sana pouts and answers, "Seems like our entire team has eyes on different people, that's all. Mina with Jihyo, Chaeyoung with you know who, you and I suppose the little rebel we all grew to admire."

"Oh yeah? And where does that leave you on our little gay train?" Nayeon rebutted.

"My girl doesn't play basketball, she plays with my cli-" 

"SAAAANA NO, GO OUT NOW EW I DON'T WANNA KNOW ABOUT YOU AND DAHYUN." Nayeon yelled way too loudly as she shoves Sana out of the locker room, following behind her. Chaeyoung giggles overhearing her friends conversation before finishing up herself, before walking out towards the court. 

Lightly jogging to where all the girls are, in the middle of seas of bodies she sees Momo with her hair tied up in a little ponytail as she focuses on the Alligator's form as they warm up. 

"Number 71, make sure to bend your elbows when you're trying to protect your ball from being stolen." Momo corrects as she physically shows the player the correct form. 

Chaeyoung takes a deep breath in, looking at Momo bending down at a 90 degree angle, showing her ass a bit too well in those shorts. Making her think back to their fun night, she can only see how Momo looks bare. Trotting towards the players, Chaeyoung purposely bumps into Momo, grabbing her ass in the process. 

"SORRY COACH!" Chaeyoung says waving her hand, while she bites her lips. Momo gasps as she realizes Chaeyoung's antics. 

After the scrimmage is finished, the Vultures and Alligators stand in a line and walk past each other, showing their sportsmanship, high fiving one another saying 'good game.' As the Alligators leave, Tzuyu makes a quick announcement. 

"As you all may know, pre-season tournament starts three weeks from now. Until then, practices will be shorter but we will meet 5 days a week. Clear your schedules, we're going against the top rated universities here in NV. That's all for today, good job everyone." Tzuyu finishes, as she darts for the exit followed by the other teammates on court leaving the Lions alone.

Chaeyoung takes a little longer looking at her favorite coach as she packs up and leaves without another word. Chaeyoung tilts her head as she lets out a breathless "ooh" looking at Momo's backside. "I sure miss that." Sana chucks a basketball at Chaeyoung's side as she takes off her shoes. Blocking the soft throw, Chaeyoung laughs. "Kidding, kidding. My brother's here early, I'm leaving first guys." Chaeyoung says as she runs towards the exit. The girls all looked at each knowingly and smiled, "Tell your brother I said hi." Nayeon said smiling, seeing her girls around her smile as well.

"Coach!!!" Momo knew exactly who it was before even turning around. "What is it, Chaeyoung..." Momo breathed out, putting her hand up against her forehead blocking out the sun. 

"I just wanted to say, you were great today." Chaeyoung said smiling, as she puffs out a deep exhale. Momo smiles and replies to the nice compliment, "Thank you Chaeng. Is there anything I can do for you?" 

"Well.. you see, my younger brother might be a handful today and I was hoping you could um.. come help me today." Momo hisses at the sexual innuendo. 

"We talked about this Chaeyoung, we can't be doing this. If it becomes a habit, we'll for sure get caught." Momo says in a hushed tone. "As thrilling as it is, I can't be risking my career." 

Chaeyoung nods, "I understand, I'm sorry. I hope you drive home safely." Turning away to walk back into the gym towards her girls, Chaeyoung feels an intense pull on her wrist from behind and was spun around. Momo ran to her car, dragging Chaeyoung behind her. 

"What are you doing, I thought you said not to be scandalous anymore." Chaeyoung semi-yelled as she followed diligently. Momo reached her car and tossed her stuff in the front seat as she grabbed Chaeyoung's things and tossed it in the front too. 

Momo opened the back seat door and guided Chaeyoung to go in first before Momo went in, checking if anyone could've seen them. Momo turns around and attacks Chaeyoung's lips. "Fuck, I missed the taste of your lips." Momo breathed out against Chaeyoung's lips before Chaeyoung pulled away briefly.

"I don't understand you. You tell me that we can't be doing this and how it risks your career but then your actions tell me otherwise. What are we doing, Momo?" Chaeyoung belted out accidentally saying her coach's name without saying coach in front of it. "Sorry I didn't mean to, I was just confused and it slipped." 

"It's okay, for some reason hearing you saying it alone is really hot." Momo says as she attacks Chaeyoung's lips again. "Momo. Before we do anything else in this car, tell me what the hell are we doing." Chaeyoung demanded pushing one hand on Momo's chest. 

Momo slightly sits up and breathes out, "I don't know... I don't know what to do. All I know is my body heats up every time I see you now, and all I want to do is please you." 

"Usually I wouldn't oppose to this but I constantly think about your job, they're paying you quite a bit to coach us, if they do find out, we're both kind of doomed." Momo licks her lips. "Yeah, I know... but I can't resist you."  

"We're literally on campus, aren't you scared of getting caught?" Chaeyoung asked. Momo furrowed her eyebrows, "You were the one who wasn't scared before, why are you all of a sudden scared now?" 

"I had the thought in the back of my head the last time we were together but we were at my house miles away from everyone involving with basketball so I was more opened to whatever that was going to happen. I may be irrational but I still know my limits, Momo." 

Hearing the younger girl's words, Momo helped the girl up as she opened the door and got out, helping Chaeyoung out. "Thanks Chaeyoung. Sorry about all this." Momo said in a soft tone. Chaeyoung who's leaning up against the car, grabbed Momo's attention when she held one hand under her cheek as she leans in for a kiss. 

Momo oozes once again into the kiss Chaeyoung plants. "If we want to sneak around, we have to be smarter with our plans. Tomorrow, wait in your car after everybody leaves and we'll go to my house, no one's going to be home tomorrow." Chaeyoung says as she lets go of her lips. Momo nodded as she retrieves Chaeyoung's basketball bag. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

Jeongyeon looked over at Nayeon as she takes off her basketball shoes. It's been more than 35 minutes since Tzuyu made her little announcement and everyone started leaving. Nayeon is still on court working on the things she's learned today from Coach Yeri. Retying her shoes, Jeongyeon tightened them and ran to rebound the ball Nayeon shot from the free throw line. 

"Don't you want to rest and go home like a normal person?" Jeongyeon says holding onto the ball. Nayeon smiles and gestures for the ball. "When I go home, all I see is Mina and Jihyo canoodling each other everywhere I go, I think a couple minutes after practice won't hurt." Jeongyeon smiles at the way Nayeon says cuddle. 

"Wanna play a quick game?" Jeongyeon suggested. Nayeon, the most competitive out of the bunch never backs down from a challenge. "What game?" 

"Every shot you make, I'll complete the dare you tell me to do. Every shot you miss, you have to tell me a truth about yourself. Three shots only." Nodding at the rules, Nayeon smiles. 

"Sounds good to me." Nayeon lines up her shot and bends her knees. Dribbling a couple times, Nayeon lets go of the ball. SWISH. 

Jeongyeon scrunches up her face as she rebounds the ball. "Dare, you say? hmmm.." Nayeon says pondering. 

"Dance the point choreography of Twice's WHAT IS LOVE, go!" Jeongyeon drops the ball and does as she's told. "Wahhh I had no idea you listened to Twice and better yet you knew that chorus choreo, wooo this is great." 

"Ha..ha..ha.. very funny. Get behind the line, hotshot." Jeongyeon sulked. Again, Nayeon focuses on the ball, the aim, the accuracy. Up goes the ball... down with the ball. The ball bounced off the rim as Jeongyeon chased after it. 

"Truth. What do you want to know?" Nayeon said as she looks at Jeongyeon thinking. 

"After getting to know me recently, what do you think about me?" Jeongyeon said approaching Nayeon, dribbling the ball in her left hand. This might be a tricky question because Nayeon can't reveal everything. 

"I'm sure you knew I didn't like you in the beginning, but now.. my team and I have grown to like you. You're not bad, hotshot." Nayeon said as she grabs the ball from Jeongyeon. 

"You like me?" Jeongyeon asked. "Cheater, only one truth at a time. If I fail this shot, I'll answer. Stick to your rules." Jeongyeon backs up and smiles, "Fine fine."

Nayeon breathes out slowly and feels the blood tingle all the way to her fingertips. Spinning the ball in her hand a couple times, she releases the ball off her fingertips and watches the ball go in effortlessly. 

"Looks like it's a dare." Nayeon said shrugging making Jeongyeon chuckle. "Alright, what do you want me to do?" 

"My dare.. is a question." Nayeon stated, earning a confused look from Jeongyeon's face. "Question?" 

"Mhm, out of everyone from our team... who would you want to sleep with?" Nayeon asked. Jeongyeon's face began to turn red thinking about the question. 

"I'm a virgin, I wouldn't even know how to." Nayeon smiled, "It's okay it's hypothetical, go on." Jeongyeon thinks about her options. "I would have to say you." 

Taken off guard, Nayeon quickly looks at Jeongyeon. "Me?" 

"Yeah, is that wrong? You said it's hypothetical." 

"I mean yeah, but why me out of everyone?" Jeongyeon smiles and shoots the ball towards the basket. Bankshot.

"If it weren't for you, I would still get beaten up by Chaeyoung and you're really pretty to look at. I don't know if this is weird or not but I took notice of your hands and during sex, I feel like you'll probably be the best in bed." Jeongyeon said looking straight at Nayeon. 

"Observant one aren't you?" Nayeon teased. "Not really, I just find myself looking at you a lot." Jeongyeon freely confesses. 

"Are you not nervous about confessing to me?" Nayeon asked. Jeongyeon smiled thinking 'as if', "I don't think I know the feeling of nervousness, I mean game wise of course but emotion wise, it's nonexistent. Don't you remember me winking at you during our high school game? That was on purpose you know." 

Nayeon couldn't forget, she was so confused why the opponent would flirt with her. 

"So you would choose me to sleep with you." Jeongyeon puts her finger up, "Hypothetically, I would sleep with you." 

Nayeon pouts, "So I'm not good enough to sleep with in real life?" Jeongyeon feels the little push and pull from Nayeon, "Um, I- I don't know the first thing about sex." 

"I find you so much cuter now that I know you're a virgin." Nayeon said as she sees a shy Jeongyeon blush from a distance. "Don't go sharing that please. I would like to keep my pride."

"I wouldn't share that, never. Are you waiting for your special someone or?" 

Jeongyeon shakes her head, "Not necessarily, I just want someone to physically and emotionally like me enough to want to have sex with me... they don't have to love me to the absolute fullest. I put basketball as my first priority, no girl will understand that." 

Nayeon smiles thinking to herself how much Jeongyeon is like her. "I understand." Jeongyeon smiles and says a 'thanks'. 

"You drove here right?" Jeongyeon asks. Nayeon nods her head. "Do you mind dropping me off at my place, my roomate's out of town and she took her car so I had to uber today, I don't have enough money to uber home on my card. It's okay if you don't want to, I can just bus it." 

Nayeon immediately replied, "No of course I can take you home. Just make sure to grab everything you need and we can be on our way. It's still early out." Jeongyeon smiles, "Thank you so much, you're a live saver." 

As the reached Jeongyeon's apartment, Nayeon opens the back of the trunk and hands Jeongyeon her duffle bag. "Thanks again. Would you want to come in for a quick drink, I want to thank you formally." 

Nayeon hems her lips before replying, "Sure, I don't think it would hurt." As Nayeon sees Jeongyeon opening the door, she looked at the apartment. For some reason it looked more homey than Mina's large mansion ever looked like. 

There's frames of she's assuming her roomates family pictures and a soccer picture of fetus Jeongyeon with short brown hair. "This is you?" 

"Yeah, I used to play soccer when I was younger, I took up basketball once middle school started." Nayeon giggles as she puts down the frame. "I like your place, it feels really cozy."

"Thanks, it's just me and my roomate Sooyoung, she and I are close. We have familiar problems with our families so we ended up moving in together." 

"Can I- umm.. see your room?" Nayeon shyly asks while Jeongyeon walked into the kitchen, not hearing a word she said. Nayeon bit back and closed her eyes happy she didn't hear. 

"Here's an iced tea lemonade, we only drink pink lemonade here, sorry." Nayeon waved her hand as she drank. "No worries, I prefer this anyway." 

"Wanna see my room?" Jeongyeon askes out of nowhere, catching Nayeon off guard making her giggle because that's what she said just a second earlier. Nayeon nods her hand walks behind Jeongyeon, pass the kitchen, pass the bathroom. 

"This is my room. Sorry, it's a bit too clean, says no one ever." Jeongyeon said smiling at her own joke. She wasn't wrong, everything was organized in its orderly place. 

"Your bed's memory foam is so different from mine. Yours feel soo much nicer." Nayeon said as she sat down. Jeongyeon sat down in her chair at her desk. "That's the most expensive item in my room." Jeongyeon laughed out. 

"Sex on your bed would feel like pure bliss." Jeongyeon smiled at the compliment, "Kinda need a girl to confirm that for me." 

"Remember what you asked me earlier... about me liking you?" Jeongyeon nodded. "I do like you." Nayeon bravely confessed. This is what happens when two confident gays collide. 

"I kinda had a feeling. I just wanted to confirm it in the locker room when I stripped in front of you. Mission complete."Jeongyeon said with a smile. Nayeon suddenly stands up from the bed and takes off her shirt, revealing her in just her sports bra. 

"NAYEON WHAT ARE YOU-" Nayeon then walks over to Jeongyeon and flips all her hair to one side of her face before sitting down in Jeongyeon's lap. 

"So you think it's wise for you to tease the queen of all teases? Not in my world honey." Nayeon says as she starts to slowly grind against Jeongyeon. Because of the most perfect view of her breasts, Jeongyeon looks up Nayeon with pure lust in her eyes. "You're really gonna do this, right here right now?" 

"Your bed was screaming my name, hopefully you will too." With those exact words, Jeongyeon uses them as an energy boost. Grabbing underneath her thighs, Jeongyeoon held Nayeon up and laid her down softly on the bed. 

"I don't know what to do after this." Jeongyeon shyly confessed. Nayeon smiled and grabbed Jeongyeon's face and kissed her softly, letting her get used to her soft pair of lips. 

"You can never go wrong with kissing." Nayeon taught. "Use your hands to roam my body." Listening to the older girl, Jeongyeon's hands started from the side of Nayeon's chest and trailed down her stomach until Jeongyeon slid her hands behind Nayeon's back hoisting her up, making Jeongyeon switch positions. 

"You want to be the bottom?" Nayeon asked Jeongyeon. "I'll learn what you teach me." Smiling at her innocence, Nayeon reaches down and kisses Jeongyeon once more before stripping off her top. 

"You have such a toned body, you're hiding everything under these large shirts." Jeongyeon smiled, "I don't necessarily have anyone to flaunt my body to around here." 

"You have me now. Flaunt your body for me only. I don't want anyone else to see you like this." Nayeon promptly commands. Jeongyeon nods as she feels Nayeon kiss down Jeongyeon's abdomen.

"Can I take everything off?" With a nod, Nayeon takes off the sports bra covering Jeongyeon's rosy nipples and perky breasts. Nayeon wanted to take off her shorts too but her breasts were too distracting. Having the need to attack them, Nayeon desperately put her mouth around the beautiful mound Jeongyeon offered and did the same with her other breast. 

Kissing down her abdomen, Nayeon takes off Jeongyeon's shorts and undergarments in one pull. "Whoa." Jeongyeon spurred out, feeling the sudden coldness hit her. Nayeon looked up at Jeongyeon as they make eye contact. 

Jeongyeon closes her eyes as she tenses up at the visuals beneath her. A hot girl is literally about to eat her out right now. Feeling the nervousness above her, Nayeon crawls up to Jeongyeon and kisses her softly yet deeply, drawing Jeongyeon out of her own mind. 

"Hey, relax. I'll take care of you." Nayeon said as she holds the eye contact as she goes down on Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon doesn't break the eye contact until she closes her eyes and lets out a breathy moan as she feels a warm tongue placed on her vagina. Nayeon slowly licks as she looks up at Jeongyeon's reactions. Seeing satisfied looks on the girl's face, she slowly darts her tongue inside Jeongyeon's hole, making her flinch a tad bit. 

Picking up her pace, Nayeon licks a tad more harshly adding friction onto Jeongyeon's clit. Used to the warm sensation, Jeongyeon naturally dry humps Nayeon's tongue over and over again until she's close to coming. 

"Fuck... Nayeon." Jeongyeon moaned out. Seeing her furrowed eyebrows and opened mouth. Nayeon goes ham with the eating skills. One last lick got Jeongyeon to come all over Nayeon's tongue. Darting her tongue slowly in Jeongyeon's hole, Nayeon received a sweet, sweet surprise. 

Nayeon finishes cleaning up the girl before returning to kiss her. Jeongyeon aggressively grabs Nayeon's face and devours her mouth, tasting the heavenly sweetness she secreted all to the older girl's doing. 

"Your tongue feels fucking incredible." Jeongyeon breathlessly revealed. Nayeon smiles and slowly adds one finger inside Jeongyeon making her hitch a breath, with her mouth opened. "Fuck... you didn't even warn me." 

Nayeon smiled and bit her lips, "Your candid reactions is what I live for." Nayeon said cockily. Thrusting her middle finger in and out, she also curls them every time, letting Jeongyeon get used to the length. 

Jeongyeon liked the feeling, but she needed more. 

"..M-more Nayeon." Submissive towards the younger girl's words, Nayeon adds another finger. Two fingers deep into Jeongyeon, Nayeon grabs Jeongyeon's jaw with her free hand and kisses her over and over again. With a tongue full of her own taste, Jeongyeon sucks and licks the tongue before kissing Nayeon. Nayeon lets go of Jeongyeon's lips and kissed down her neck, sucking and nipping at the girl's exposed neck. 

Still focusing on the curling fingers inside her, Jeongyeon's legs started to move around. Jeongyeon put her left hand above Nayeon and began touching her clit. 

"Fucking hell." Nayeon groaned out seeing Jeongyeon touch herself.

"Faster."

Nayeon listened contently as she thrusts-curls in out and faster until Jeongyeon's walls clenched together and felt warm fluids coming out of her. 

Nayeon takes her fingers out of Jeongyeon and puts it into Jeongyeon's mouth. Knowing it would probably turn her on, Jeongyeon takes her fingers and suck and lick and suck and lick until she can't taste anything sweet anymore. 

"I knew your fingers would be most benefitted for sex." Jeongyeon admitted. Nayeon smiled and laid against Jeongyeon's chest. "You're still in a lot of clothes." Jeongyeon realized and pointed it out. 

"I'm a bit tired now, don't worry about me. Practice and this tired me out." Nayeon said sleepily. Jeongyeon smiled and leaned down to kiss Nayeon's sweaty but very cute forehead. "Thank you for showing me the ropes to a good night sex session." Nayeon giggles softly before letting out a 'you're welcome.' 

The next three weeks go by very smoothly. The Vultures meet up accordingly, practice accordingly and practice their best to gain the best result, winning. 

It's D-Day, first game of the pre-season tournament. Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Jihyo, Mina and Chaeyoung are warming up on the court alongside with the rest of the team. Until Chaeyoung brings up, "Has anyone seen Sana?" Everyone just shrugs and shakes their head. 

In the Vulture's girl's locker room shower, Sana is heard making panting sounds. 

"Fuck Dahyun.. fuck don't stop. I'm gonna come." Sana moaned out as she's held up against the shower walls. "Come for me, Sana-chan." Dahyun whispered into Sana's ears. With one more firm thrust, Sana comes undone. Helping her older girlfriend stand on her two legs, Sana wobbles for a quick second before Dahyun hoolds her up for balance. 

"From all the sex we have, I would think your legs would've gotten at least a little stronger." Dahyun teased. Sana pouts as she puts back on her basketball jersey shorts. "It's not my fault you fuck me for dear life, a second before I have to be on court." Tossing on her jersey shirt, Sana reties her hair up in a ponytail until she feels a small figure hugging her. 

"Why are you so clingy right now, I have to go babe." Sana said as she puts on her headband to prevent from sweating too much. "You're so sexy in your jersey and I already miss your body cuddled up next to mine, ugh post-sex with sana depression." Sana giggles at the younger girl's way of wording things and kisses her. 

"Be a good girl and take good pictures of me okay? Take like two each for the other girls to be nice." Dahyun giggles as she replies, "Babe, that's not how that works." 

"Whatever, just make sure I look the prettiest." 

"Always. Now go out there and kick some ass." Dahyun encouraged with a slap on the butt. Sana smirks and jogs out to the court as Dahyun readies her camera. 

"Yooo Sana, the game's about to start where were you??" Chaeyoung asked. Sana giggled and winked as she answered, "Finishing." Chaeyoung proudly smirks and puts her hand our in a fist form and fist bump Sana. 

As the game starts, the Vultures were down by 4 points against the Hennid Hedgehogs. 17-13. Hedgehogs ahead. 

As the game comes down to the last minute, the stadium riles up with energry as the Vultures have the big lead with a whopping 16 points with 87-71. 

Nayeon passes the ball to Sana in the post as she hits that lay-up easily. Momo claps her hands loudly once as she raises her hands up happily. 89-71.

Tzuyu calls out a play they've learned ever since the first practice. "CLOUD CLOUD! PLAY CLOUD!" The girls heard Tzuyu yell as they get into formation, defending their basket. Successfully doing so, Sana rebounds the ball from the fail shot from the other team and overhead passes the ball to Jeongyeon who's already passed the half court line. Driving down the court by herself, Jeongyeon easily nails the lay up and points at Nayeon, giving her a cute wink. 91-71.

"THIS IS NO COMPETITION FOLKS. THE VULTURES EASILY USE THEIR SPECTACULAR TEAMWORK TO RACK UP POINTS LIKE IT'S AUTOMATIC!" 

Momo looks at the clock and calls out a play. "RIVER!!! PLAY RIVER!!" Jihyo and Chaeyoung switch positions and rushes to the wings blocking the opponents shooting guards as Nayeon comes up high towards the elbows and block two girls at once, leaving Sana and Jeongyeon blocking the post area, three seconds at a time. Using their play 'river' successfully, the shot clock buzzes and the Vultures end up having the ball again. Nayeon looks up at the clock and sees it count down from 5.

"4..3...2..1.. BUZZ."

"AND THE VARDANA VULTURES WIN THE FIRST GAME IN THE PRE-SEASON TOURNAMENT!" 

The girls all rush towards each other and huddled into a circle, congratulating all the players. Sana searches for her favorite pair of brown eyes in the crowd. As she spots her girlfriend, she rushes towards her and kissed her. 

"Dahyun!! Did you see me out there, I hella kicked ass. You need to treat me well tonight." 

"Don't I always??" Sana smiles widely and excitedly jumps, "WE WON OUR FIRST UNI GAME!" Dahyun grabs Sana's face and kisses her again, and again... allowing Sana to fully caress her mouth with her skillful tongue. 

"You look so sexy when you're sweaty, fuck I can't wait for tonight." Dahyun breathed out. "Dahyun, come take a picture!!!" Jihyo yelled. "Come babe, get in the picture." Dahyun said as she drags Sana towards the Vultures. 

The girls all posed with their coaches with big smiling faces. "THE FIRST OF MANY WINS, GOOD JOB LADIES! REMEMBER PRACTICE TWO DAYS FROM NOW WE GOT A GAME THE FOLLOWING WEEK, SMILE ON THREE, 1.2..." Tzuyu said with a huge smile. 

Dahyun snaps the shot, and Nayeon hugged Jeongyeon before kissing her.

Mina hugs Jihyo before kissing her.

Sana rushes back over to Dahyun's side before kissing her.

Momo and Chaeyoung exchange glances as they smile to themselves. 

After the crowd started to slowly leave, Mina brought up an idea as they all took off their basketball shoes. "My parents are out of town, why not just spend the night there... all of us?" 

Momo's pupil shakes, not seeing Tzuyu in sight whatsoever. Momo talks, "Me too?" Nayeon smiles, "You too. It'll just be us, me, you, Chaeyoung, Jeongyeon, Sana, Dahyun, Jihyo, and Mina. We won't say anything to the Coach Tzuyu, we know about everything. We're more than supportive, Chaeng's super in love with you." 

"AM NOT!" Chaeyoung defended earning a soft laughter from her friends. Momo smiles, "Alright, I'll see everyone later tonight at 9?" They all shake their heads and waved goodbye. 

"This is going to be our first huge ass orgy sleepover!" Sana yelled out. "Babe, again it doesn't work that way." The rest of the group laughs. 

Hours pass as one by one, couples started to show up together. Mina, Jihyo and Nayeon were already staying at the mansion for the summer so they're already set. Jeongyeon swung by first, then Sana and Dahyun, Chaeyoung came in by herself, Momo showing up a couple minutes after. 

They all spend a nice time together, Momo remained composed in front of everyone because she still is their coach of five years. Midnight hit and everyone started going into their rooms with their lover.

Everyone just knew how busy they were going to be tonight. Perhaps Sana was right, perhaps this is really an orgy sleepover. She's not wrong, everyone's sleeping with each other but in their own enclosed space. 

After every single win during this pre-season tournament, sleeping over at Mina's mansion become a routine. This gave all the girls a better chance of being in each other's company and with their favorite person's company. 


End file.
